Perfectly Normal
by Norh
Summary: It's strange what a little thing like lust can do to people, and how much potential it has to alter lives.
1. Chapter One

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Stan/Craig and eventual Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for language and some sexual content.

**Chapter**: 1/?

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

Stan Marsh was always considered the 'normal' kid. He was just Stan. Nothing more, nothing less. He was 17, he got decent grades, he had a best friend, he was popular and he was the school's quarterback on one of the best high school football teams out there. He _was_ dating Wendy Testaburger, but they had broken up over the summer because of her uncontrollable clinginess.

So why was he so bored with his life?

Nothing exciting ever happened in South Park anymore. No zombies, no monsters, no giant Barbra Streisands. When did this all just become so goddamn bland?

He still hung around with the same old crew. Well, for the most part anyway. Of course, there was Kyle, and he hung out with Kenny, too. Though when Kenny wasn't off trying to screw some new chick, he was usually hanging around Craig Tucker. Stan wasn't really sure when or why the two of them started getting so close. It was kind of weird to Stan, actually. Craig had distanced himself from the majority of his old friends and pretty much just stuck with Kenny.

The two of them were always all over each other in public. No, not making out or anything, but they still did weird shit like cuddling and even holding hands. Kenny had stated that they weren't dating or anything, and usually if Kenny fucked someone, he wouldn't be shy about telling the entire world about it. Guy or girl. But he insists that they were nothing more than _really, really_ close friends.

Whatever.

Cartman barely hung around them anymore. He came around every now and then, though. Stan wasn't even sure where the fat ass spent his time or who he spent it with. Not that Stan gave a fuck anyway. He just thought it was nice not having Kyle and Cartman bitching at each other 24/7.

So yep. Here he was. Just typical old Stan.

"HEY DUDES!" Kenny bounced over to their lunch table knocking Stan out of his trance when Kenny slammed his hand down hard on the table _right_ by Stan.

"Jesus Christ, Kenny. Fuck. You scared the shit out of me." Stan glared at him angrily. Kenny chuckled and slapped Stan on the back.

"Sorry, bro! Are you guys coming to Token's party tonight? First one of the new school year!"

Stan and Kyle looked at one another, "Yeah, man. Why wouldn't we be going?"

"Good to hear!" Kenny smirked. "Are you bringing your bitch along with you, Stan? No I don't mean Kyle. I mean Wendy."

Kyle shot him a look that would have even made his mother cower. Not wanting to hear the whole break up story _again_, he stood up, said his goodbyes to the boys and headed off to his locker.

"What? Me and Wendy? Dude we broke up months ago. Where the hell have you been?" Kenny actually looked kind of surprised by this.

"What happened, man?" Kenny asked curiously.

"She just wouldn't leave me a lone. Always being so fucking clingy." Stan looked miserable. "One time I had to sit with her in some goddamn shoe store for _two_ fucking hours. A fucking _shoe_ store."

Kenny tried to suppress a laugh but failed horribly. "Did you pick out any pretty shoes for yourself, princess Stanley?"

Stan sighed, "_Anyway_… fuck Wendy - I'm done with her."

"Sweet, dude. Wanna hook up?" Kenny grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I still can't fathom how you sleep with guys, dude." Stan mumbled looking down at the table.

Kenny still preferred girls over guys any day, but he wouldn't pass up the occasional fuck from another guy.

"Do you _really_ not find any guys attractive at all? You've never once been curious?" Kenny eyed Stan carefully, who was merely looking at some random graffiti drawn on the table and then looked back up at Kenny with a bored expression on his face.

When Stan didn't say anything, Kenny patted him on the arm to get his attention and nodded in the direction of the table Clyde, Token and Tweek were sitting at.

"Hmmm? Wanna get in on some of that hot black ass?" Stan scoffed at Kenny's words and gave him a disgusted look.

"Man, no wonder you've only screwed Wendy. You're so picky," Kenny stated.

Stan, who was getting fed up with this topic, tried to steer the conversation in another direction. "Where's Craig at? Aren't you two usually joined at the fucking hip?"

"Dunno, probably outside smoking or something," Kenny replied, "Speaking of Craig, what do you think about him? You can't tell me you don't find him hot, even from a straight guy's point of view!"

Stan actually thought a little about this one. He'd never really put much thought into Craig's appearance before. He only knew that Craig was a smartass loner that all the girls wanted to try to hook up with for a challenge.

Craig honestly _wasn't_ bad looking. For a guy that is…

Shaking his head, he looked wearily at Kenny. "Can we just not talk about this, dude? Who cares anyway. I'll see you at Token's party tonight, man." At that, Stan stood up, forgetting his lunch tray and walked out of the cafeteria.

---

Token's party had started off pretty quiet that night. But as time passed, hoards of people came pouring into the house all at once it seemed.

Craig only came to these things so he could get completely trashed out of his mind. Otherwise he hated being around people and would just rather not deal with anyone, ever.

He followed Kenny around for the most part at parties. Well, Kenny dragged him around more or less. Kenny and Craig were bouncing from groups of people until Kenny finally decided he just wanted to go find Stan and Kyle and hang out with them.

The hair on Craig's neck stood up at the sound of Stan's name. Kenny _knew_ Craig had a little high school crush on Stan and, much to Craig's annoyance, Kenny was always dropping little hints to Stan, especially when Craig was around them.

Craig had no idea why he liked Stan. Maybe it was for the same reason every single girl in the school wanted to get into Stan's pants - the guy was fucking hot. Craig pretty much ignored his feelings about him, especially since he had a little thing for Kenny as well. But when he was forced to sit around Stan, he couldn't get that sick feeling out of the pit of his stomach.

Craig had sort of always known he liked guys. When all the guys in their class had crushes on the girls and always talked about them, Craig wouldn't know what to say. And then when people like Thomas, that kid with Tourette's, showed up, Craig was always so much more interested in him than the girls. He wasn't like Mr. Garrison or Mr. Slave gay. He was just… Craig. Who liked guys.

Craig felt his stomach knotting up at the sight of Stan. Fuck, why did he get to Craig so much?

Kenny and Craig sat down side by side joining in on Stan and Kyle's conversation. Stan and Craig weren't actually saying much.

Stan kept nervously darting his eyes towards Craig. Weird.

Craig pretty much just sat there chain smoking, barely paying attention to anything being said. Stan would awkwardly chime in with a few words here and there, but other than that he remained mostly quiet, as well.

Why did Stan feel so fucking nervous around Craig all of a sudden? Was the constant talk about Craig from Kenny really starting to get to him? Shit, this was dumb. Stan rubbed his face with his hand and took a few swigs of vodka.

After a while of sitting there and doing nothing but talking, Kenny's ADD finally kicked in.

"Alright, fuck this, dude. Let's get a huge drinking game going outside or something." Kenny suggested.

"It's cold as fuck out, man," Kyle whined, "Why can't we do it in here?"

"Dude, just drink a fuck load. You won't feel anything soon, or at least you won't care about it. Stop being such a buzz kill," Kenny retorted and walked away.

After about 15 minutes of gathering a bunch of willing people together outside around a bonfire, Kenny came up with the oh**-**so**-**original idea of daring people to fag out with one another. If they couldn't do what the person asked them to do, than they had to take 4 shots. Most of the guys groaned at his suggestion, but they figured in the end that if it was really that bad, it was a faster way to get hammered.

The game pretty much consisted of the guys getting the girls to do shit with one another. The majority of the time when the guys were forced to do something, they would chicken out and just take the shots while the girls glared at them. That is until it rolled around to Kenny.

Bebe had dared him to lick and bite at Clyde's nipples. Much to Clyde's dismay Kenny happily agreed to do so. After having to forcefully hold Clyde down to get his task done, Kenny had the biggest smirk on his face.

Craig knew _exactly_ what was coming.

_Fuck__**.**_

"Alright! My turn!" Kenny was beaming. Craig looked at him with extreme agitation. "HMMMM, this is a tough choice. Who hasn't been called upon yet?" Kenny pretended to look over the circle of people as if he hadn't already made his decision.

"How about you, Stan," suggested Kenny. Stan looked at him only slightly nervously.

Stan had already pounded back a lot of alcohol even before the game had taken place. He was feeling rather brave right now. And since most of the guys had already pussied out on their turns, he figured he'd change things up a bit.

Craig felt nauseous.

"Hmmm, now what should we have you doing? And to who?" He again, quickly scanned the crowd, and his eyes landed on Craig.

Craig's stomach did a huge flip as he glared death wishes into Kenny.

Kenny's famous grin widened. "How about you stick your tongue down Craig's throat, _on top_ of licking all the way down his chest. Yeah, baby. That sounds like a good fucking show!"

Stan just gave Kenny a drunken smile and chuckled. He turned to look at Craig who looked like he was about to be sick. Craig's normally cool and collected demeanor had completely melted away to absolutely nothing.

Stan got up to make his way over to the traumatized Craig, stumbling as he went from how much alcohol he'd consumed. He almost tripped over someone's stretched out legs but swiftly caught him self on the arm of Craig's chair.

He leaned over Craig, slowly closing in on Craig's mouth. Craig just stared into Stan's eyes. It took everything in him not to throw up all over Stan right now. Wasn't that normally Stan's fucking thing? Even past the smell of alcohol, Craig could smell Stan's welcoming personalized scent. It was maddening.

Stan brought his lips closer to Craig's, and bit down lightly on Craig's bottom lip before licking it. Craig shivered at the intimate contact from Stan. He could, unfortunately, feel his jeans getting tighter by the second.

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

Stan planted a few slow, sweet kisses on Craig's lips, while he, himself, was starting to get a little 'uncomfortable', as well. Not that he really noticed.

"Come the fuck _on_! Jesus Christ, we don't have all day, fags!" Kenny demanded, "Give him some more tongue action, Stan!"

The entire crowd just watched them in near dead silence aside from a few random whispers. Stan used his tongue to pry Craig's lips open, and Craig obediently let him in. Craig had to _really _hold himself back, as to not moan into Stan's mouth. Was this really happening? No one has _ever_ made Craig cower like this. This was unreal. He didn't want Stan to continue one-upping him, but he felt so fucked up right now, his mind was swimming. He didn't know how to react or what to do.

Stan slid his tongue into Craig's mouth, searching for the other's tongue. Craig, whose pants were unbearably tight by this point, almost reluctantly joined into the little game. Stan was moving his tongue all over Craig's, and Craig finally gave in and kissed him back.

Stan was a little surprised at first. But as their kiss started to deepen, and they were both getting heavily into it, they almost completely forgot about the game and even the crowd. Stan was enjoying this. It felt _good_, but this was _Craig_.

Kenny watched as the two boys continued their little make out session, even starting to get a little jealous watching Stan doing something with Craig that Kenny had always forced himself to avoid doing with him.

Stan broke the kiss and started his way down Craig's chest. As Stan was pulling the other's sweater up, his knuckle brushed over Craig's nipple causing the boy to flinch and close his eyes, sighing lightly. Stan started licking at Craig's torso, around his nipples and slowly moved down. He was getting dangerously close to Craig's hardened dick. Craig just sat there completely still, not wanting at all to react to Stan's amazing touch.

To Craig's relief and horror at the realization that they still had an audience, some nameless guy spoke up about not wanting to watch two guys go at it anymore. Stan retracted from Craig's chest immediately, his face flushed. He looked at Craig who looked equally red.

As Stan turned to move back toward his chair, his hand brushed over Craig's very hard groin. He darted his eyes back to Craig who was blushing like crazy and trying to position himself so that no one else would see his hardness.

Stan then realized that he was also hard. It had taken him longer to notice this, however, since the alcohol was coursing through him. Everything was already starting to look a bit blurry and slow. He figured maybe he should stop drinking for the night.

He returned to his seat, mimicking Craig's actions of trying to hide his hardened groin. Luckily it appeared that no one had seen it. Stan could hear whispers coming from everyone and was afraid to look around at their faces. Wendy had a look of complete horror on her face at the display her ex had given. Even Kyle was staring at Stan in disbelief. Did his best friend really just do that? It wasn't like getting completely into it was part of Kenny's dare.

Stan just wanted this night to be over.


	2. Chapter Two

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Stan/Craig and eventual Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for language, heavier sexual content and hints of abuse.

**Chapter**: 2/?

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

The game continued for quite a while, even after Stan and Craig's little show. A few of the guys had actually grown some balls and went through with the dares. Though most of it was quick, sloppy and awkward.

Every time someone tried to pick Craig out for a turn, he would simply glare at them and flip them off. Most people didn't want to get on his bad side, which was weird because Craig was honestly the last person who would ever bother fighting someone. He just wasn't the type, and he wasn't exactly the strongest guy around.

He had always been quite thin, though he was still one of the tallest boys in their age group at school, only shorter than Stan and Jason. But for whatever reason, most people were intimidated by him. He didn't care though - it just meant people would leave him the fuck alone.

Kenny knew Craig was pissed, and he knew he was going to hear about it when this was over. But he tried to ignore it and continue on with the game. Every time he was chosen to do something, he took the shots _and_ did the dare. It was fun watching all the guys squirm.

He wasn't really sure how much alcohol he'd consumed by this point, but since he was used to drinking so much all the time (thanks to his family being a bunch of redneck alcoholics), it didn't phase him nearly as much as it did the others.

Stan, on the other hand, had given up and gone back inside after he was able to walk again. He hadn't exactly sobered up, however. He completely avoided any eye contact with Craig the rest of the night. He and Kyle eventually left, each returning home.

After people started getting bored with the game, or simply just passing out on the lawn chairs, everyone started saying their goodbyes, and the party died down.

Kenny had been right. While he and Craig walked back to Kenny's house, Craig bitched him out.

"Dude, what the fuck ever. You were completely into it, and so was Stan," Kenny sighed as he walked beside his slightly taller friend. "Besides, I dunno if you noticed, but Stan had a pretty big fucking hard-on after all the action!" he said as he looked up at Craig and grinned.

Craig shrugged, getting tired with this conversation and not wanting to continue it.

"I think I'm actually going to head home for tonight, man. I'll see you whenever," Craig yawned and switched directions heading home.

"Aw, come on, Craig! It was just for fucking fun. Don't be such a bitch, dude," Kenny chuckled and shook his head as he watched Craig not even turn around but merely flip him off as a response.

---

The next day, after Stan had woken up with a dry mouth and his head pounding from drinking too much, he had decided to take a walk to shake it off. Unfortunately, he remembered everything that had happened the previous night, even though he didn't want to. His mind kept replaying everything with Craig, over and over, and how it had actually excited him.

Normally he would have just denied it all, but he had been feeling awkward around Craig all night. He didn't know what the fuck was going on with himself.

Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and cell phone and headed out the door, waving goodbye to his mom.

About ten minutes into his walk, with his stomach never easing from his thoughts about Craig, he decided to give Kyle a call. He just wanted to be around someone normal, so he could take his fucking mind off of Craig.

_Craig._

What the _fuck_, man?

He dug around in his pockets until he retrieved his phone and without much thought, pounded the speed dial to Kyle's cell. After about seven desperate rings, Kyle finally picked up. Stan sighed gratefully.

"… Ugh… hello… ?" Kyle answered groggily.

Stan could hear him pick up a glass and drink from it, remembering how dry his mouth had been when he had first woken up, as well.

"Dude, did I wake you up?" Stan chuckled to himself so Kyle couldn't hear him.

"Uh huh. What's up, dude? What time is it?" Kyle asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's 2 in the afternoon," Stan laughed. "Was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today or some shit," he continued, trying not to sound too eager.

Kyle sighed, "Dude, you know I can't. I have that fucking family reunion bullshit this weekend, remember?"

Shit, now Stan remembered. Damn it.

"Oh… that's right, sorry for waking you up, man." Stan looked down at the sidewalk drearily.

"No problem, dude. You gonna be around tomorrow? It's… Sunday tomorrow right? Yeah… I'll probably be free by then if you wanna do something?" Kyle offered.

"Uh, yeah. I've got nowhere else to be, so sure. Anyway, take it easy, dude. Don't over sleep!" Stan heard Kyle mumble something that he couldn't really understand. Smiling to himself, he looked at his phone before closing it.

His smile immediately fell away as his mind went back to Craig. Why couldn't he get him off of his mind? This was so lame. So… so _gay_.

Stan wondered if he should maybe try going to Kenny's, but the thought of being in Kenny's house wasn't exactly appealing. And Cartman was completely out of the question. He walked for quite a while without paying attention to where he was going. To his dismay and surprise, when he lifted his eyes from the pavement, he found himself outside of Craig's house.

How convenient.

He stopped for a moment. Was he seriously, _seriously_ considering this? What the fuck?! Not only did he barely talk to Craig other than the random times Kenny brought him around, but after last night…

_Really?_

Stan sighed heavily. His stomach was doing summersaults. He very quickly decided against any thought he had about actually going up to Craig's door and continued to walk. He shut his eyes, still deep in thought, not at all paying any attention to where he was going.

He heard a car honk it's horn and snapped out of his thoughts instantly. He looked up in surprise at the fact that he had somehow managed to wander off into the middle of the road. He then felt something grasp his arm and pull him back roughly, causing him and whatever it was that had grabbed him to fall back onto the sidewalk.

"Fucking shit, Marsh! Are you _fucking_ retarded?" Stan looked up shocked and his stomach caught in his throat.

Craig Tucker.

_Go figure._

"I…uh…" Stan didn't know what to say in the slightest. Craig just stared at him blankly.

He was making Stan even more nervous than before. Shaking his head, Stan stood up, and with his body acting on it's own, he offered a hand to pull Craig up.

Craig eyed him nervously and finally accepted.

"So, dude… about last ni-" Stan started.

"Forget about it," Craig interrupted him.

Stan was actually kind of relieved he didn't have to finish that sentence. It's not like he actually knew where he was going with it anyway.

"Well…" Stan thought for a moment, "I know this may sound kind of weird… but any chance you wanna hang out today, dude?" Stan's mouth was even more dry than when he had woken up. He felt like such an idiot right now for randomly asking that.

Craig just kept staring at him, and after what seemed like forever, finally nodded his head in agreement. Stan looked at him, feeling a little unsure and nervous. His eyes moved to his neck when he noticed a rather large, dark bruise forming around the collar of Craig's shirt. His eyes quickly darted back up to Craig's face, and Craig moved his hand to cover the mark, looking away from Stan.

Stan didn't bother to question him about it. It wasn't any of his business, anyway.

The afternoon started off pretty fucking awkward, but after a couple of hours, the two of them actually found it a lot easier to talk, and was Craig actually kind of smiling? He almost looked… a little giddy, too. Stan thought he should be a little freaked out by this little detail, but he actually found himself smiling happily about it.

The two boys ended up making their way back to Stan's house, to be greeted warmly by Stan's mom. She didn't at all seem phased that the boy with Stan wasn't Kyle for once. Stan was kind of grateful that his dad was out with Jimbo and his friends for the weekend. He wasn't really sure what Craig would think of him.

They watched a few stupid horror flicks, barely paying attention and actually _talking_ about stuff. Stan hadn't realized Craig was able to actually socialize with another human being that wasn't Kenny.

Around 11:30 that night, Sharon shooed the boys out of the living room so she could have her turn with the T.V. Since Randy wasn't around, she could actually watch some of her shows for once.

Stan lead Craig up to his room, feeling a little awkward about bringing a guy that he was having all these weird thoughts and emotions about into such an intimate place. Craig looked equally as nervous as Stan did, if not more.

"So… yep. This is my room. Nothing special about it really." Stan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling his face warm slightly from embarrassment. Why was he even embarrassed anyway? It was just Craig!

Craig scanned the room looking bored. "You have a lot of trophies." He walked over to Stan's trophy shelf, reading the labels on them.

"Yeah… my dad kind of insists I keep them on display. I don't exactly care for keeping them out like that, but whatever." Craig eyed Stan and shrugged. He watched as Stan walked over to his bed and sat down, Craig himself taking a seat on the floor.

After about twenty minutes of awkwardness and trying to figure out what to do, they finally settled on video games, quickly getting bored and constantly switching the game they were playing. They did that for a good two hours before Stan noticed Craig's character had stopped moving.

He looked down at Craig sitting on the floor and saw the boy had fallen asleep with his back up against Stan's dresser. He smiled to himself and just sat there staring at Craig.

Kenny really was right… Even any straight guy would be crazy not to think Craig was good looking. He felt his face heat up _again_, averting his gaze away from Craig but found himself unable to stop his curiosity when it came to the sleeping boy.

He again saw the familiar mark on Craig's neck, only this time it was a little more hidden. Stan set his controller down beside him on his bed and quietly moved down to Craig, unable to stop himself. He was nervous and freaked out by the fact that he was so interested in Craig, but… that bruise looked pretty bad.

Eyeing Craig to see if he was still asleep, and getting reassurance when he heard a small snore from him, he slowly reached his hand out and pulled the collar of Craig's shirt down to reveal the bruise.

Jesus Christ. It was really bad. It went all the way from the middle of his neck, past his collar bone almost reaching his arm pit. Stan was extremely saddened by the sight. He wondered why or how Craig had gotten such a nasty mark.

"What the-" Craig's eyes widened when he realized what Stan had been looking at.

He quickly swatted Stan's hand away.

"What the hell, Marsh?! Mind your own fucking business, dude!" Craig turned away from Stan and sat cross legged, his face heating up with embarrassment.

Stan just looked at him sadly.

"What… what happened… ?" Stan asked, unsure of the response he'd get, if any.

"Don't worry about it…" Stan could hear the sadness in Craig's voice.

He got up and went to sit beside the blue, chullo-hatted boy. Even though the bruise scared him a little, and made him feel awful for Craig, something about seeing it made him feel slightly different about him. As if the bruise made him human. Made him _normal_.

Stan was always so unsure of Craig, never really knowing what to expect from him. He guessed that had been why he always kept his distance from him. Stan was afraid of thing's he didn't really understand.

Something about having Stan there beside Craig made him feel safe. It scared him. He wasn't used to having these feelings for anyone but Kenny. But Kenny never let Craig get past a hug or the rare peck on the lips. He never really understood why, and Kenny never bothered to explain it. He didn't press him for an answer because he was too afraid Kenny would leave him. He didn't have anyone else.

Stan's gaze was warm. Craig felt his stomach knot up just like it had the night before.

Stan didn't know why, but he had the strongest fucking urge in the world to just kiss Craig right now, to hold him. The guy looked like he could use some comforting. It wasn't gay to comfort someone who was hurt, right?

Stan took his hand and placed it gently over the bruise on Craig's neck. Craig instantly felt the electricity from his touch but held his gaze on Stan's eyes.

Stan moved his face towards Craig's and pressed his forehead and nose against the side of his face. This didn't feel weird at all to Stan. Not like with Wendy. It had taken him so long to get up the courage to touch her. But with Craig, he couldn't help himself. The urge to touch him was something Stan had never felt before. Exciting and definitely not boring.

Stan softly rubbed his nose against Craig's cheek and planted a sweet, gentle kiss on it. He could feel Craig's heart pounding. Craig turned his face so that he was eye to eye with Stan and just waited for Stan's next move, way too afraid to act himself.

Stan moved his hand from the tender bruise on Craig's neck up to his face and gently traced his jaw line and lips with his thumb. He placed another soft kiss, this time on Craig's lips. Craig sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head into Stan's touch.

The two boys just sat there gently kissing and feeling each other. They weren't sure why this felt so right, but it _did_.

After a while, the two of them started getting more curious about one another, and the touches became a lot more intimate and landed in places that Wendy wouldn't let Stan touch for ages.

They somehow ended up on Stan's bed, panting and biting and sucking at each others' necks. Stan's mind was going crazy. This wasn't just a guy he was doing this with - it was Craig fucking Tucker. How the hell did this all happen so fast?!

Their breathing became ragged, and unable to control their basic teenage hormones, they started dry humping urgently.

Stan wasn't the first person Craig had been with. When you're the best friend of Kenny McCormick, being a virgin was quite impossible. He had never even come close to sleeping with Kenny, though he really fucking wanted to. Kenny always had him at parties, not just regular high school parties; things like raves and even drug parties, around all types of people.

Craig, for whatever reason, was a magnet for drunk people (and sober people for that matter). He constantly had guys trying to get him in the sack, and he had let it happen a few times. Since they were just one night stands, he didn't have to get involved with or deal with the person ever again. Craig never exactly felt _good_ about sleeping with these people, but he just didn't really fucking care.

Stan explored every little part of Craig that the other boy would let him. Though, Craig wouldn't let Stan take off his shirt. Stan figured Craig was just self conscious about that huge bruise.

Grinding harder into Craig every second and sucking at his neck, Stan was leaving Craig even more marked up than he had been before. But it felt _so_ good. Craig didn't care. This wasn't like those stupid one night stands.

"Oh fuck, Stan…" Craig felt Stan rub his hand roughly against Craig's uncomfortably hard length.

Stan moved down Craig's body slowly, taking in every little bit of Craig he possibly could while Craig moaned out in pleasure. Any uneasiness the two of them had with being around each other was _long_ gone by now. He undid Craig's jeans and licked above the elastic of Craig's boxers. Without pulling the boxers down, he lightly bit and licked at Craig's cock through the fabric. After a while of teasing, he pulled down Craig's boxers and swirled the tip of Craig's length in his mouth.

Craig put his hands over his mouth and then ran them wildly through his own hair, not able to firmly grip anything from the excitement Stan was causing him. He bit his lip to stifle a loud moan, afraid Stan's mom would hear them.

It didn't take long for Craig to come at all. It was just too much having the object of his affection go down on him so hungrily like that. Stan returned to Craig's face and licked the blood that had formed over Craig's lip from biting down so hard when he came. They hungrily kissed one another until Stan broke away, fumbling with the desk beside his bed, looking for the lube he knew was in there. Hey, he was a guy after all.

He applied some of the lube to Craig's entrance and slid his fingers inside of him to stretch him. Craig moaned in pleasure, and Stan could barely keep himself from coming right then and there just _listening_ to him.

Holy _fuck_.

After putting a generous amount of lube on himself and more on Craig, being afraid of hurting him, he slowly slid into the other boy. Stan was right about being able to come just listening to Craig, because the moan Craig gave when Stan entered him set him off. After a few rough thrusts, Stan was finished.

Afterwards the two just laid there beside one another, bathing in the afterglow of sex. Stan traced kisses all along Craig's neck and jaw line.

Stan sighed, "This is crazy, dude… Never in a million fucking years would I have expected this…"

At that thought, Stan looked extremely startled. Craig's eyes widened a bit.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked nervously.

Stan sat straight up and put his head into his hands. Craig followed and sat up beside him.

"I'm not gay," Stan said, matter-of-factly. Stan felt himself start to tremble.

"Yeah? What's your point?" Craig asked, shrugging. "Just because you fuck guys or are attracted to one person, doesn't mean you're fucking queer."

Stan looked at him, unsure of what to think.

"Well… what about you? Are you… gay?" Stan asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess if you wanted to throw a label on it, you could say that," Craig sneered. "Girls kind of piss me off."

Stan gave a light chuckle, a little calmer now. "Yeah… I guess you're right, dude…" Stan laid back down, pulling Craig with him, smiling. Still a little rattled by this whole thing.

What would people do or say if they found out Stan Marsh, the school quarterback, was a homo? _Was_ he a homo?

Stan sighed again at his thoughts. Craig just looked at him through half lidded eyes. Stan could tell he was exhausted, but he wasn't sure if it was from what they had just done, or from something else. He again looked sadly at the bruise slightly hidden by the shirt Craig refused to part with.

The two of them laid together all night, holding each other.

Stan's mind was far too awake for him to even think about sleep right now. He glanced over at Craig who had fallen asleep and smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

This whole thing was crazy. All of these new feelings and urges, all for a boy - all for Craig. He looked back down at that bruise Craig was sporting and was curious as to why Craig wouldn't let him take the shirt off. He gently lifted up Craig's shirt, trying not to wake the boy again, and felt his stomach churn at the sight.

Craig had bruises everywhere. What the fuck? They weren't there last night. At least not from what Stan remembered. These were all fresh. What the hell? Stan pulled the shirt back down and looked back up at Craig's face. Craig was looking at him with the saddest expression he'd ever seen the boy wear.

"What… how… ?" Stan stammered, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just seen.

Craig shook his head. "It's not a big deal, dude... Really."

Knowing he wasn't about to get an answer from the stubborn boy, he sighed and cradled Craig in his arms.

---

The boys had agreed to keep this whole escapade between them. Knowing full well how cruel high school kids were. Stan especially couldn't afford to have anyone know. That was the sad state of South Park high.

Keeping the whole relationship under wraps the entire week was not easy. Both boys found it increasingly difficult not to touch each other.

The hardest part for Stan was when he'd have to sit there watching Kyle and Rebecca holding hands and giggling happily with one another. Stan got depressed every time he watched their little displays of affection. It was especially hard when Craig would randomly sit beside Stan at the lunch table. They would kind of just look at one another sadly, no one else knowing what was going on between them.

Thursday afternoon, Craig was walking back inside the school, late for class due to being outside smoking with Kenny. He was rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb when he felt himself being roughly pulled behind a corner to find Stan grinning at him like crazy.

They hadn't been able to see one another since Monday night, with Stan's football practice and loyalty to his friendship with Kyle and Craig's with Kenny.

It didn't take them long to be plastered to one another against the wall of the school building, hands going up shirts and even down pants not paying a bit of attention to their surroundings.

"Well now, isn't this an interesting sight!" They both broke apart from one another at the sound of another human voice, extremely fucking startled.

Kenny was standing there with the biggest grin ever, just beaming at the two panting boys.

"Shit, Kenny-" Stan started.

"Don't worry about it, fags. I'm not going to tell anyone," Kenny arched an eyebrow and smirked. "That is unless I can get in on some of the action?" Kenny looked between the two guilty looking boys and laughed.

"I knew something was up with all the fucking hickies all over you, Craig!" He blew them both a kiss before walking off to class, already late enough as it was.

Stan and Craig just looked at one another, not sure what to say.

The rest of the week and the entire week after was pretty much spent doing the same thing. Hiding, secretly fucking, kissing, groping, anything they could do to get their fill of one another. He wasn't even going to get into the places they had 'marked' in Stan or Craig's houses. And at the school. Though, they didn't spend much time hanging around Craig's place. Stan didn't know why Craig hated being there so much, though he had his suspicions.

Stan's mind was just completely wrapped up in the idea of Craig. Craig this, Craig that. He now understood why Kyle never shut the fuck up about Rebecca. Except Stan wasn't exactly able to rant about his fuck buddy.

Two weeks had gone by since their thing at Token's party had happened, and no one had said a word about it. Not even Kyle. Token was having another party that Friday night, and Stan was hoping to get some genuine alone time with Craig outside of his house, since people would most likely be far too drunk to give a fuck about them.

Jesus fuck… he was really that into Craig. If he wasn't so fucking _happy_ about this, he would be completely miserable about the fact that they had to hide everything and act like they still didn't care about each other's existence.

He really couldn't wait for tonight. Fuck.


	3. Chapter Three

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Stan/Craig and eventual Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for language, drug/alcohol use, and very mild sexual content.

**Chapter**: 3/?

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

Stan and Craig sat uncomfortably on the same couch in Token's basement with Kyle, surrounded by their friends. Both of them wanted to just to grope the hell out of each other more than anything right now. This was so stupid. Craig absolutely hated having to hide their relationship like this, but at the same time, he didn't want anyone to know about them or about the fact that he liked to screw guys.

Having to sneak around to fuck the shit out of Stan (or, more often, have the shit fucked out of him) was starting to get to him, and it had only been about two weeks since this thing between them had started in the first place. He didn't know how much longer they could keep this up. The longing to touch and screw and kiss and hold was just too much for him to bear sometimes.

Stan looked over at Craig sadly, and Craig just turned away, not wanting to deal with it. He pulled his cigarette up to his mouth and took a long drag from it. Maybe everyone would be too trashed soon to notice them walk off together to go bang. Fuck these teenage hormones, man.

Craig couldn't help himself and quickly glanced back over at Stan, who was already deep in conversation with Kyle. Craig had always assumed those two would end up together, but Stan had stated more than enough times that Craig had been the only guy he'd really had any sexual attraction for.

Stan didn't know what his sexual preference was. Did it really matter though? Why did there have to be a label put on everything? He knew he was still attracted to girls. There was absolutely _no_ question about that. He still got off from looking at them, and he still had a very severe attraction to their tits. If only Craig had tits. Man, that would be fucking amazing. The world would be perfect.

All he knew was that he liked Craig, and this relationship kind of felt like it was more than just sex**.** Though the sex was fucking awesome. The first few times him and Craig had had sex, Stan couldn't last more than 20 seconds. Craig just excited him too much. Sex with Craig was definitely better than with anyone else - not even the sex with Wendy came remotely close.

They all looked over to the foot of the stairs in Token's basement when they heard a bottle smash against the floor and some girl yelling at the top of her lungs.

"FUCK OFF, KENNY! STOP FUCKING GRABBING AT MY TITS, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" The girl spit in Kenny's face and stormed out of the room, a couple of other girls quickly giving Kenny death glares as they raced off after their friend. The crowd that had gathered around to see what all the commotion was about started laughing and kicking at the shards of glass littering the floor of Token's basement.

Kenny started power laughing and wiped away the spit. He looked over at Craig who, as always**,** looked bored and completely uninterested with what had just happened. Kenny trotted over to Craig and jumped on top of him, squeezing him.

"Ugh, get the fuck off me, asshole!Jesus." Craig shoved a hand in Kenny's face when the boy tried to plant sloppy kisses all over his face.

"Awww, come on, babe," Kenny said as he grabbed the crotch of Craig's jeans. Craig felt his body start to heat up by the contact, and Kenny just grinned maddeningly at him before laughing.

Craig pushed the smaller boy off of him onto the ground and stopped him from getting back up by putting his foot on top of his head.

"Fuck you, Craig!" Kenny spat as he knocked Craig's foot away. "Come on, let's go outside! Token has a bunch of joints and bongs and shit out there," Kenny pleaded with Craig.

Kenny would have offered to have Stan and Kyle join them, but neither of the boys did any drugs. What with Kyle's mother being such a… Jew about everything and anything Kyle did with his life. Stan couldn't afford to wreck his body with that stuff since he played sports. Neither of them really enjoyed the smell of it anyway and usually declined Kenny's offers.

"Okay," Craig said flatly as he got up with Kenny to go outside, not even once glancing at Stan.

Kenny swung his arm around Craig's shoulder as the two of them walked away, followed by a trail of cigarette smoke.

Stan looked at the two boys walking away with extreme jealousy. Why couldn't _he_ mess around with Craig like that? It just wasn't fair. Stan grumbled and turned back to Kyle, who looked hopelessly confused as to why his friend was so annoyed by the other two boys**.**

"What's up, dude? They do that shit all the fucking time." Kyle chuckled as he watched Kenny jump onto Craig's back for a piggy back ride.

"Nothing," Stan muttered as he reached over Kyle to grab the bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the table beside them. He chugged half of it down in one drink, his throat starting to burn like mad.

Kyle looked at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Jesus Christ, dude. Slow the fuck down. You're going to get alcohol poisoning." Kyle, always being the reasonable one, of course, tried to reason with Stan, who just kept on drinking.

Kyle tried to grab the bottle away from Stan, but it only resulted in him getting smacked in the face by said bottle when Stan started trying to protect it.

"Alright then," Kyle said, starting to get pissed off with Stan, "You keep on drinking, you fucking idiot. Hey, Kevin," Kyle yelled over to the Chinese boy who was in a conversation with some blond girl Kyle didn't recognize, "Have you seen Rebecca anywhere? She was supposed to be here like half an hour ago." Kyle looked hopefully at Kevin.

"Yeah, dude. She was outside with Bebe and Heidi. It was impossible to get in here a bit ago with all the people jammed in the doorways," Kevin said as he smiled back at Kyle.

Token always threw the best parties. His house was always so packed full of people, it was almost impossible to move around sometimes, even with the size of Token's house. Since the police department in South Park consisted of a bunch of retards, it was easy for Token to bribe them to stay away from his parties.

"Thanks, man!" Kyle returned Kevin's smile and got up off the couch. He looked down at Stan, his expression changing to a frown at the sight of Stan drinking even more.

Kyle sighed. "Be careful, man. I don't know what's up with you, but try to chill out a little bit. See ya later, dude." With that, Kyle walked off in hopes of finding Rebecca.

Stan laid down on the couch and put an arm over his eyes. He felt them start to water a bit, but he was just going to blame that on the shitty taste of the alcohol. Whatever, man. Craig can go off and fuck Kenny for all he cared.

"Hey, Stan," Wendy said, interrupting Stan's thoughts, "What are you doing over here by yourself? Kyle told me you were a little bit upset and asked me to come cheer you up!" Wendy said happily, ready and willing to cheer up Stan.

"I'm fine," Stan replied miserably. His head was starting to spin from the huge amount of alcohol he consumed in a matter of seconds.

"You don't look fine," Wendy frowned, sitting down beside her ex-boyfriend as he sat back up to make room for her. "Did something happen? You know you can tell me anything, Stan. Even if we're not together. Though, I'd like to be." Wendy looked at Stan with hope in her eyes as she placed a hand over Stan's.

Stan felt his hand tingle from the gentle touch of Wendy's small, pretty hand. He looked up at her and remembered why he had always liked her. She was seriously beautiful, and easily one of the best looking girls in the entire school. They were a perfect couple, really. Everyone had always told them how flawless they looked when they were together.

Stan felt the familiar uneasiness in his stomach that he used to always get around Wendy.

"No… No, I'm fine. But thanks for coming over to talk to me." He flashed her the best smile he could muster while still being miserable about Craig.

He turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers. Her skin was so soft, nothing like Craig's. His skin was different. It's not like it felt bad, but it wasn't soft like Wendy's was. As much as he hated to admit it, he did miss Wendy sometimes. She drove him crazy, but she _was_ the first person he had ever fallen in love with.

His head was dancing all over the place. The alcohol was _really_ starting to take effect now. Wendy was slowly closing the gap between their bodies.

"I really miss you, Stan. Do you think we could ever get back what we had?" Wendy looked at him**,** not fully knowing what to expect as an answer from him.

Stan's mind was racing. He didn't know what to think or what to say. He was still head over heels about Craig, that's for sure, but he was a guy, with needs. And here was a sort of drunk, _hot_ Wendy willing to give herself to him. He didn't have to hide because she was a girl, and he was a guy!

Perfectly healthy and perfectly normal.

---

Craig and Kenny sat beside, or more like on top of one another, while they and the other people around them took turns taking hits off the bongs being passed around the group.

Craig did feel bad for just walking out on Stan like that. He immediately regretted it the second he stepped foot outside of Token's house. But the feeling of booze and weed was enough to relax him.

One of the many bongs being passed around made its way back to Craig and Kenny who both took a hit off of it and passed it to whoever was sitting beside them.

Kenny looked over at Craig and licked the side of his face. Craig threw him a semi-disgusted and semi-turned on look. Kenny grinned and hopped onto Craig's lap, no one caring in the slightest about their closeness. Weird shit always happened at these parties, anyway. No one really gave a fuck about two guys being all over each other. Man, this generation was great.

Craig wrapped his arms around Kenny's waist and pulled him closer. Craig was always very attracted to Kenny and had always, and probably will always, love the guy. He didn't care to deny the feelings, because they were so rare for him to have. He wasn't sure if continuing this stuff with Kenny was the best idea when he was so knee-deep in a relationship with Stan, but he figured if he started acting differently towards Kenny all of a sudden, people might think something was up.

Since Kenny knew about Stan and Craig's relationship, he did feel bad for mauling Craig all the time, especially when it was in front of Stan, but he couldn't not touch Craig. Craig was like crack to Kenny, as weird as that sounds. If Kenny wasn't thinking about sex, cigarettes, booze and tits, it was always Craig on his mind.

He wasn't sure if it meant anything. Kenny didn't exactly know what love was.

After everyone finished up, Craig and Kenny got back up, with sore asses from sitting down for so long, to go back inside to find Stan and the rest of them. Craig was starting to get nervous thinking about how pissed off Stan might be at Craig for ditching him like that.

He knew Stan was jealous of Kenny, but Kenny was his best friend. There's no way he'd ever stop being around Kenny or anything of the sort. Not for anyone. Kenny was Stan's friend, too. Craig didn't really see the big deal.

They walked through the crowds of people to get back inside, having to force their way through because no one would fucking move. Even getting down the basement stairs was a fucking chore. Why the fuck were people standing on the goddamn stairs?

When they reached the bottom, they both scanned the room for Stan. Craig felt his stomach tighten at the next sight.

Stan was laying back on the same couch Craig had left him on with Wendy plastered all over him, making out, squeezing her tits and grabbing at her ass. And did his hand just go down between her fucking legs? Jesus fucking Christ.

Kenny looked over at Craig once he saw this and panicked. He threw his arms around Craig to stop him, but Craig pried him off and marched towards Stan and Wendy.

He stomped right up to the couch and punched Stan on the shoulder _hard_.

"WHAT THE _**FUCK**_, Stan?!" Craig screamed at Stan. He was furious.

He didn't care that he was making a scene. He didn't care that the entire room went quiet. He didn't care that there were a fuck ton of people staring at the little fit he was having.

Craig Tucker was fucking _pissed_.

Stan sat up and pushed Wendy off him as gently and as quickly as he could. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He felt his shoulder throbbing, and his heart was racing like mad. He looked around the room at the quiet audience and began trembling. His mind was all over. He wasn't even close to being sober, and he had absolutely no idea what was going on right now.

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

Craig shoved him hard into the couch. Stan could literally feel the waves of hatred radiating off of Craig's body.

Craig glared complete hatred at Stan and stormed back upstairs. _This_ time people moved out of his way.

Kenny looked at Stan with a saddened expression. He could tell Stan was completely out of it from the alcohol just by looking at him. He looked at Wendy who was dumbfounded by what had just happened.

Kenny walked over to Stan, helped him up and escorted him upstairs.

Token, who was prodding politely through the crowds noticed him and Stan.

"Dude, what the fuck just happened?" Token looked hopelessly confused. "Craig just tore past me knocking people out of his way. What's going on?" He looked Stan up and down realizing how plastered the guy was.

"Uh… do you have, like… a room Stan could go lay down in? I think he drank at _least_ two bottles of shit in, like, half an hour easily. He's pretty fucking gone, dude." Kenny looked down at Stan who was hanging off of his shoulder.

Stan's complexion was fucking green.

"Oh, shit." Kenny and Token hurriedly moved Stan to the nearest bathroom, Token telling two people that were screwing to get the fuck out right now.

Stan threw up the second he hit that toilet.

Token looked away in disgust. You'd think throwing all these parties would leave Token used to this kind of thing by now. Kenny was patting Stan's back, not in the least grossed out by his friend hacking up an entire night's worth of food.

After 25 long minutes of nursing Stan, Token went off to join back in on the party scene while Kenny brought Stan up to Token's room.

Kenny lead Stan into Token's bed and tucked him in snugly. Stan didn't think he was going to throw up anymore, but the room was spinning so fast.

As Kenny got up to leave to find out where Craig went, he felt Stan grab onto his arm.

"Jus… can you… li… like stay a bit… please?" Stan pleaded with Kenny.

Kenny sighed softly and sat back down onto the bed with Stan, holding his hand. He really did feel bad for Stan, but the stupid fucking idiot should have known better than to drink that much that fast.

A few short minutes later, Stan had fallen asleep. Kenny patted him gently on the head, walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. Token didn't let anyone up to this part of the house because he didn't want people fucking on his parents bed, so Stan would be able to sleep soundly.

Kenny rested his head against the door for a minute, thinking about how he was going to deal with Craig. Craig never got angry, and that was just… Kenny had never seen Craig like that. Never. Even when they were young, Craig would merely shrug stuff off instead of letting it get to him like that. He must really be into Stan…

Kenny frowned sadly, unsure of why the thought of the two of them together bothered him so much.

Goddamnit.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd love to know your thoughts on this story/chapter if you happen to read it! Don't be shy to post a review, I love reading them. :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Stan/Craig and eventual Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for language and alcohol use.

**Chapter**: 4/?

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

Kenny franticly pushed his way through the crowds of people for what seemed like the millionth time that night. It never got any easier. Were there _more_ people here now? Jesus Christ, Token really needed to put a limit on this shit. He's lucky he can afford to hire the people to clean this shit up the next day.

Kenny looked around at his environment as he manoeuvred his way around people that were wrestling, dry humping, grinding, making out and more. The house was a mess. Bottles everywhere, glass shattered all over the floor, fucking _cum_ all over one of the couches.

He spotted Kyle with his tongue down Rebecca's throat and approached them.

"Hey Kyle, do you have any idea where the fuck Craig went?" Kenny was getting kind of exhausted, and a little bit annoyed that he was the one who had to deal with this entire ordeal.

Kyle broke away from the brunette girl and looked over to Kenny, "Uh, last I saw of him was, like, half an hour ago or some shit, spazing and shoving his way through here, heading outside." Kyle tilted his head to the side questioningly. "What exactly happened anyway?"

Kenny really didn't want to get into explaining this right now. He wasn't even sure what he'd say anyway. 'Oh nothing, man. Your best friend is fucking my best friend, and they got into a little bitch fight,' just didn't seem like it would go over too well.

"I don't really have the time to explain shit right now, man. Sorry. Take it easy!" Before Kyle could say another word, Kenny darted off, back into the crowd. He didn't want to give Kyle the chance to try and prod the information out of him. Kyle was good at doing that when he wanted to know something.

He finally managed to make it outside but decided to wait a minute and enjoy the cool air before hunting down Craig. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, sighing deeply.

---

Craig sat with his back against the side of Token's stupidly large house, balancing a bottle of vodka in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He was trying his best to just forget about stupid Stan.

He admittedly felt a little embarrassed about the little display he had made in front of all those people, but it was too late to be regretting that shit now. Plus he was still pretty pissed off.

Craig thought that he had every right to be mad. He had spent his entire life building up a fucking barrier to keep assholes like Stan away from him. The only person he'd ever even remotely let close to him was Kenny, and even then it had taken years for Craig to fully trust him.

So why the fuck was it so easy for Stan to just waltz right in and shatter everything Craig had worked so hard to build around himself?

Craig didn't even know what it was about Stan that he liked so much. But even though their relationship was only two short weeks old, he felt so fucking close to Stan. They had shared so many intimate moments. For the first time in his entire life, he had trusted someone before he had a chance to really be able to read them.

Fuck that piece of shit and that stupid Wendy slut. Though, admittedly, Craig knew it wasn't Wendy's fault. It's not like anyone but Kenny knew about Stan and Craig's pitiful little excuse for a relationship. But he still hated Wendy just for the mere fact that she didn't have to hide her feelings for Stan like he had to.

Craig sighed deeply, downing a few shots of vodka and taking a drag from his cigarette. He didn't know what to do. It had only been two weeks since this shit started, and he was already so fucked up from it. He should have known better. Fuck.

He jerked his head up at the sound of feet pounding against the grass, seeing Kenny jogging towards him. Kenny swung his arms around Craig's neck and nearly squeezed the life out of him. Craig just sat there looking at the ground behind the orange-hooded boy.

Kenny pulled away from him to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, man…" Kenny said grimly, backing up a bit and placing himself down on the ground facing Craig.

Craig just shrugged at him and fiddled with his cigarette.

"It doesn't matter," Craig said flatly. "I should have known better than to trust that fucking prick. Perfect little Stanley Marsh just has to have everything and more," he spat out, his expression changing to agitation.

"Dude," Kenny started, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Kenny furrowed his eyebrows, irritated by Craig's close-mindedness.

"_What?_" Craig snapped back as he glared at him angrily.

"I know it may be hard to believe since Stan's the fucking poster child for the 'perfect life' and all," Kenny sighed heavily as he watched Craig's unamused stare, "But he's honestly a pretty miserable guy."

Craig sat there staring at Kenny, uninterested and not wanting to hear anymore about Stan. He started to push himself up off the ground but found himself being forcefully tugged back down by Kenny. Craig was getting even more annoyed.

"Stay the fuck here for a minute and listen to me, you drunk tard. _Fuck_." Kenny was starting to get frustrated by this point. Trying to explain anything to an angry drunk person was never easy, especially if this person was Craig Tucker. The guy didn't give a rat's ass about many things, and when he did, he didn't like to show it to anyone - not even Kenny.

Craig plopped himself back down against the side of the house looking away from Kenny while sulking. Craig Tucker didn't fucking sulk. Fuck Stan, so hard. Craig sighed, flicking his cigarette butt away. He took another shot of vodka, not even showing the slightest bit of disgust with the taste of the bitter alcohol.

"Listen," Kenny began, "Stan's never really been close to anyone except for, obviously, Kyle, but even their relationship is just platonic love. Even with Wendy, he always had some issues being around her. Him and I were never exactly close. We were just kind of... there for each other, you know? And he avoided Cartman for the most part."

"Where are you going with this?" Craig interrupted dryly.

Kenny sighed. "I'm just saying, he doesn't get close to many people, but I can tell how much he cares about you. I don't think what happened in there with Wendy was intentional. He's obviously fucking blazed out of his mind. I'm not trying to defend him, but just give him a goddamn chance, dude."

This all sounded so much better in Kenny's head. He had so much more he wanted to say about Stan, but the alcohol and pot were getting to him. He kept forgetting what he wanted to say.

When Craig still didn't respond or show that he cared about what he was saying, Kenny wanted to just say fuck it and let him deal with the problem on his own. But he loved Craig and hated seeing him upset, because Craig didn't get upset about much.

"You know, when I found out about you and Stan, I was a little jealous. I was afraid you'd just forget all about me. You're really all I fucking have, dude. But, I want to see you happy… so I want you to work this shit out with him." Kenny sighed and dropped his head into his hands. His head swirling from the intoxication. God, this all sounded so fucking cliché, and none of it was coming out of his mouth the way he wanted it to.

Fuck, he needed more to drink.

Craig averted his gaze from a grimy used condom that was sitting on the ground a few feet away from them. He sat the bottle of vodka down and reached over to put his hand on Kenny's head, messing his hair and smirking. Kenny lifted his head up, and Craig's hand slid down to land on his cheek, his thumb gently tracing Kenny's jaw line.

Kenny just stared at Craig, waiting.

"You're a fucking idiot," Craig stated bluntly. Kenny looked at him surprised. "Do you honestly think I would let _anyone_ come between you and I? You've always been there for me, man. I wouldn't fucking trade you for anything or anyone." Craig realized how cheesy he was sounding, but he really didn't care right now.

Kenny moved over to sit beside his friend and put his head onto his shoulder. He looked over at Craig and placed a kiss onto his cheek. This shit would have been so weird for any other two best friends.

Craig turned to look at him, their mouths dangerously close. Kenny's eyes kept darting back and forth between Craig's eyes and his mouth. Kenny's face started to heat up, and he nervously pulled his head away from Craig's.

Fuck.

Why did Craig always look so fucking hot? He didn't even have to try! He made this 'try not to fuck your best friend' thing so mother fucking hard. Kenny had to use every little ounce of resistance in him not to jump on Craig and fuck him into the ground right there.

As a guy who's known as the town slut, it's amazing how he still hadn't ever sexually touched Craig in any way. Other than the occasional little kiss or hug, nothing had ever happened between the two boys. Craig would sometimes try to start something up, but Kenny would always push him away no matter how horny he was. He did not want to screw this friendship up. Ever. Not many people believed Kenny when he said there wasn't anything going on between the two, but he really didn't care.

They weren't at all shy about how close they were with each other. It was really odd how Craig wasn't afraid to show that side of him with Kenny, _especially_ in public. Yet when it came to Craig and Stan, they were so afraid for anyone to find out about them.

Kenny figured it was probably due to the fact that Stan was the school's golden boy, and he had a reputation to maintain. Poor guy.

That, and no one actually knew about Craig's sexual orientation. He had passed up a lot of girls in the past, rather rudely, actually. A few of them were even some of the hottest girls in the entire school. Craig just had this certain asshole charm about him that none of them could resist. He never paid attention to any of the girls. In fact, he usually made it a point to flip them off more than anyone else. Oh well, more for Kenny!

Still, no one ever gave it a second thought. Everyone just assumed Craig was merely an asshole since he'd never really had a real relationship with anyone. They had also just gotten used to Craig and Kenny's affectionate displays by now and stopped caring or asking about it.

Kenny felt his face heat up even more when Craig held his intense stare.

"Stop fucking staring at me, asshole!" Kenny spat out, his face feeling like it was on fire.

Craig laughed softly, grabbing the strings on Kenny's hoodie and pulling him back towards him. Craig placed his hand behind Kenny's head, kissed him on his forehead and pulled him into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Kenny's frame, hugging him tightly. Kenny's heart was racing. Fuck, Craig smelled so good. Why he ever wanted to touch Kenny so much was beyond him.

"You need to take a shower, dude," Craig stated as he ran his hand through Kenny's greasy dirty-blond hair uncaringly.

"Yeah, I do," Kenny grinned that charming smile of his that always lured his prey into bed with him. "But our plumbing's fucked up again." Kenny snorted as he cuddled in closer to Craig, nudging his hips in between Craig's legs causing their groins to rub up against each other. Craig felt his body flush with excitement.

"You can take one at my house anytime, you know." He closed his eyes and kissed Kenny on the forehead again, this time a bit more affectionately.

Kenny let out a small sigh, feeling himself falling under Craig's spell.

"Yeah, I know." Kenny chuckled and smiled up at Craig.

The thought of going to Craig's house kind of scared Kenny, which was funny, because his own house was a fucking pigsty. Yet both boys usually spent all of their time there. Craig practically lived with him.

Craig's dad scared Kenny. Ever since Craig's mom just up and left their family when Craig was 11, his dad was horrible. His sister, Ruby, ended up growing up into this little bitch, too because of the lack of a mother and their father being such an asshole. She and Craig weren't all that close, and they never really spoke much. But they had this kind of mutual understanding of one another.

Neither of them really spent much time in their own home, but when they did, Craig found it hard to keep his mouth shut when his dad came home drunk, looking for a fight.

They hadn't heard from Craig's mom since, and no one even knew if she was alive or dead. Kenny knew Craig didn't care, because he was never really close with his mom to begin with. He remembered how depressed Craig had gotten when his pet guinea pig, Stripe, had died. Yet when it came to his mom, he didn't show any emotion.

When they were younger, before Craig and Kenny really started hanging out, he remembered how Craig slowly pulled himself away from the rest of the world. It was extremely sad to watch someone drown like that. No one else but Kenny seemed to notice or care.

Kenny had always felt like the third wheel with Stan and Kyle's friendship, and Cartman was just a Nazi asshole who Kenny only spent time with because he felt sorry for him. So when he noticed this little fact about Craig, he would always make an effort to cheer him up, finding a close companion for himself while he was at it.

From then on, they kind of gradually grew closer into the unbreakable friendship they had today.

Kenny sighed lightly at his thoughts. He really didn't want this moment to ever end. He was selfishly hoping for Stan and Craig's relationship to just end so he could have Craig all to himself again. Why was he feeling so over protective of Craig? Well, that question was actually easily answered - Craig _was_ his best friend. His most important person and the only thing he really had anymore.

But why did he always get so excited whenever they touched? Whenever Craig would even merely _look_ at him? Kenny would get all kinds of emotions that he just couldn't explain flowing through him, and he didn't understand why Craig had so much of an effect on him. No one else, no one in the uncountable amount of people he's fucked have ever made Kenny McCormick feel the way Craig made him feel.

He was tiring himself thinking so much, so instead he just shut off his brain and nuzzled in closer to Craig. He took in every little smell and touch he possibly could in the precious time they spent together.

---

The party droned on into the early hours of the morning. It was amazing how long some of these partiers could last. After a while, Craig decided he didn't feel like staying any longer and took off to Kenny's house.

Kenny had made up an elaborate lie about wanting to get some chick into bed before he left, but he had really just wanted to stay with Stan. Knowing Craig would be pissed off if he knew the truth, he didn't have a choice but to lie.

Kenny ended up falling asleep beside Stan in Token's bed. By morning, he was woken up by Stan throwing up even more in the bathroom attached to Token's room.

"You okay in there, dude?" Kenny asked drearily, rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

When Stan didn't respond and merely kept hacking up a lung, Kenny grabbed a glass of water he had left on the nightstand, went into the bathroom and sat against the wall adjacent to Stan. After a few long minutes, Stan crawled over and plopped himself down beside Kenny.

"Here, man, drink this." He rubbed Stan's back and handed him the glass of water.

"… I really fucked up last night, didn't I?" Stan asked, choking back a sob.

Why was it always the shittiest fucking things that Stan _didn't _want to remember that he always ended up remembering?

Kenny wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him. Stan rested his head on Kenny's shoulder and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter Five

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Stan/Craig and Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for language and abuse.

**Chapter**: 5/?

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

Craig awoke Monday morning with the right side of his head throbbing horribly. His vision was blurry, and he felt dizzy and severely nauseous. He slowly lifted his head off of his pillow, afraid that any sudden movements might make him feel worse.

He squinted his eyes at his digital clock which read 6:53 a.m.

Craig sighed miserably. He was aggravated about having to get up to head to school. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, sitting up slowly and swinging his legs over the side. His vision started going fuzzy. He felt his head getting heavy and let it fall into his hands.

Fuck. How was he going to make it through the entire fucking day like this? He knew he should have just stayed at Kenny's house for the weekend. But regardless of how Kenny was, Craig actually enjoyed maintaining his personal hygiene.

He sat there for another couple of minutes. He glanced over at his clock again through his fingers and groaned when he saw that it was already 6:59. He started moving towards it, but not even a second later it ticked over to 7:00 and the alarm went off.

The sound that alarm made pierced straight through his head. Ignoring any pain he had, he darted over to the alarm and quickly shut it off. His body started giving out under his weight, but he managed to clumsily catch himself on his nightstand before he dropped.

Mother fucking piece of shit. He couldn't do this. There was _no_ way.

His head was pulsating even worse by this point. He felt so goddamn tired. He didn't even remember coming up to his room, let alone being in the right frame of mind to set his alarm last night.

After a few more minutes of trying to collect himself, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the cover-up makeup he had stolen from his little sister. He grudgingly flicked on his lamp, wincing at the sudden change of light, and walked over to his mirror.

Fuck, dude…

His face looked like _shit_. He opened the stupid little makeup container and started to apply the cover-up to the cuts and bruises forming on his sore face and around his neck. After trying for at least five minutes to hide a big gash on the right side of his forehead, he simply gave up when blood just kept seeping through.

He felt tears stinging at his eyes, unsure if it was merely from the pain, or from the frustration and fear. He looked back down at his sister's makeup, angry. He threw it against the wall, and it snapped in two.

Fuck it, man. He was staying the fuck home today.

---

That morning, Stan sat at his kitchen table, nervous about seeing Craig at school.

Saturday morning, Kenny had left Token's house before Stan had had any chance to talk to him about everything that had happened with Craig. Stan knew full well that he should have immediately went and apologized to Craig, but for whatever reason he decided against it.

Stan had spent the entire weekend alone after that, not wanting to be around anyone. He ignored several text messages and phone calls from Kyle, and he had even received a few texts from Wendy that he hesitantly deleted without reading. He just couldn't get his mind off of her or Craig.

Why the hell had he let himself fuck around with Wendy like that? He felt so fucking _stupid_. He had _really_ messed things up with Craig. Knowing how Craig was, he knew he wouldn't be quick to forgive Stan. He planned on never touching alcohol again after what happened Friday.

Stan heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Figuring it was his mom and not wanting to talk to her**,** he grabbed his car keys, stuffed them into his coat pocket and hustled quietly out the door.

When he got to the school, he sat in his car for a while, having to hug himself for warmth because the car heater refused to warm up. He was feeling so nauseous. He kind of wished he had just stayed home.

What was he even going to say to Craig? He seriously had no idea. Would he even be able to get Craig alone to talk to him? Would he even _have_ the balls to get Craig alone?

Shaking his head sadly at his thoughts, he shut off the car engine, stepped out of the vehicle and locked it.

He headed towards the school, completely dreading the rest of the day.

---

Stan had gone through the entire morning**,** anxiously on his guard. He was so jumpy. Every time he looked anywhere, he thought he saw Craig out of the corner of his eye. He was not only nervous to see Craig, but he didn't want to see Wendy at all. Luckily, she took mostly advanced classes like Kyle and only had U.S History with Stan at the end of the day.

Stan remembered how much he had to bother Wendy to drop one of her AP classes to take that with him. God he was a fucking idiot. He even had that class with Kenny and Craig, as well, which made it even worse.

Maybe he would skip it for today.

But when Craig didn't show up for any of the classes Stan had with him, he started to get a little scared. As worried as Stan was to see him, Craig's absence frightened him.

When lunch time rolled around, Stan abandoned his spot at the lunch table beside Kyle in the cafeteria. He didn't exactly feel like explaining why he'd ignored all of Kyle's messages all weekend, anyway. Stan headed outside to where the smokers hung out. He never went out there. The only people he even knew that hung out there were Kenny and Craig.

Stan's stomach was in knots, afraid that he was going to see Craig sitting on one of the benches outside. When no blue and yellow chullo hat popped up, he felt a mixture of relief and fear about his missing companion.

He noticed a familiar dirty-blond haired boy wearing his usual orange hoodie sitting alone and wandered over to sit beside him.

"Hey, dude…" Stan greeted Kenny. He was only now aware of how little he had spoken that day. His mouth was really dry.

Kenny looked over to Stan as he sat down and gave him a dreary smile.

"Hey, man," Kenny replied. "What's got you out here today?" Kenny knew the answer, but he figured he would ask anyway.

Stan didn't waste any time, "Dude, it's just been eating the fuck away at me. Does he completely hate me now?" Stan looked away from Kenny, blinking back a few tears. "I know I fucked up, man. But in my defence I was trashed, and you and I both know how hot Wendy i-" Kenny put a hand over Stan's mouth to stop him from rambling on.

"No offence, Stan, but I honestly don't want to get anymore involved with this shit than I already am," Kenny sighed, dropping his hand from Stan's mouth and looking down at the cigarette littered ground. "I've already had Craig bitching my ears off about you up until he left my house to go home Sunday afternoon."

Kenny shook his head dejectedly. "Sorry, man, but you two are going to have to talk about it yourselves."

Stan gave Kenny an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, dude… I'm not meaning to drag you into this whole thing. Really. I've just never felt like this about another person in my entire life. It's only been a few days, and I miss him so fucking much." Stan fiddled with his scarf nervously. He knew he was getting on Kenny's nerves already.

Those words stung at Kenny's heart. It hurt him so much to hear Stan talking about _his_ Craig like that. Kenny was starting to get irritated by Stan's presence. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it up, and took a long drag from it. He started to wonder what the fuck he was thinking by helping those two hook up.

Kenny was already annoyed that Craig hadn't shown up for school that day, and he was in a pretty bad mood. He had been feeling extra protective of Craig ever since Friday and just wanted to cling to him so badly. Kenny had begged him not to leave Sunday afternoon, but Craig insisted on wanting to go home to take a shower and to grab some clothes. He said he would be back Sunday night, but he never showed up.

Kenny was obviously worried about where he was, but he didn't want to be too clingy in case Craig had been getting annoyed with him lately. So, he didn't bother trying to contact him. Kenny felt his stomach start to hurt thinking about all the things that could have happened to Craig.

Maybe he was just overreacting, and Craig had slept in or something.

Stan bit his lip apprehensively, "Can I ask you something?" He glanced over at Kenny.

"Yeah, dude. What's up?" Kenny almost felt like telling him off. He felt bad for having these bitter feelings towards Stan, but he couldn't help himself.

"Does Craig's dad, you know…" He trailed off, unsure of how to phrase what he was trying to say without sounding too direct.

"Beat him?" Kenny asked, unphased by his word choice.

"Uh…" Stan stuttered, taken aback by Kenny's straight forwardness. "Yeah…" Stan looked away from Kenny and stared down at his hands, feeling bad for even bringing the topic up at all.

Kenny looked at him and sighed. He quickly glanced behind him to make sure no one else was around them to hear. "Yeah, man, he does. But before you jump the gun, you should know that Craig isn't exactly completely innocent when it comes to all that shit…" Stan looked at Kenny with an eyebrow raised.

"His dad comes home drunk a lot. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's definitely a fucking piece of shit abuser, but…" Kenny rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. "Craig has a bad mouth on him when it comes to his dad. Craig provokes him sometimes, and his dad beats the shit out of him. But, there are times his dad has done it unprovoked. Craig's not exactly the strongest person. I'm sure you know that. He can't really defend himself from that fat ass."

"How long has this all been going on for?" Stan asked. He had figured something was up with Craig's dad, but hearing about Craig's little attitude problem wasn't all that much of a surprise to him either.

"I dunno, since he was like 12 or 13? I don't really remember," he answered as he took another drag from his cigarette. Kenny didn't really like talking about this subject. "Craig's pretty ashamed about it all, though. I'm not really sure why, but he is."

Kenny didn't exactly know why Craig was so embarrassed about the whole situation with his dad, but he'd guessed it was from the simple fact that Craig was a fucking _guy_. He wasn't able to protect or defend himself after he shot his mouth off and got the shit kicked out of him for it. Every single time.

Every time Craig dragged himself over to Kenny's house, bruised and bloodied up, Kenny would immediately care for him and fix him up without any hesitation. He hated seeing Craig like that. It bothered him so much. He would always try to get Craig to just shut the fuck up around his dad. But regardless of how impassive Craig was the majority of the time, his temper was easily flared when it came to his father.

"What made you curious about this all of a sudden**,** anyway?" Kenny asked wearily.

"Ever since I started seeing him, he would have these random marks and bruises all over him. Anytime I asked him about it, he'd get pissed off or change the subject. It's just always worried me, I guess." He looked over to Kenny who merely nodded at his answer.

Kenny realized he had been holding his breath and exhaled. He didn't feel like talking about Craig to Stan anymore. "Well, dude, I think I'm just going to skip the rest of the day and head home." He gave Stan a quick pat on the back and stood up. "Sorry to just up and leave in the middle of a conversation, but I'm not feeling the greatest today."

"Yeah… no problem, man. Thanks for telling me all that shit. I appreciate it." He threw Kenny a grateful smile.

Kenny hesitantly returned his smile, waved lazily to him, and walked off.

---

Stan finished up the rest of the school day, barely paying attention to anything any of his teachers said. He ended up skipping the class he had with Wendy and walked around town, trying to figure out what to do.

He made it back to the school parking lot by the end of the day and got into his car. He put his arms and head down onto the steering wheel and just sat there thinking. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to just go home and sleep or head to Craig's to apologize and to see if he was alright.

After a few minutes of racking his brain about the whole dilemma, he decided to head to Craig's house. Stan ended up having to pull his car over a few times because he felt so nauseated about Craig, and he really didn't feel like cleaning puke out of his car.

When he finally reached Craig's house, his nerves were completely shot.

He turned off the car engine, but he didn't get out. His body just wouldn't move.

Should he just walk in or should he knock? Craig had always just told him to simply walk in if he ever felt like going over. But it didn't really seem like the best idea to Stan given the circumstance of the situation.

Every time Stan would lift his arm to open his car door, it immediately fell back down to his lap. His nerves eventually took over, and he put his head into his hands. He was having heart palpitations, his chest hurt, he was trembling, and his stomach felt like shit. He really should just go the fuck home and forget all about this before he had a minor panic attack.

He began to twist his car keys to start the engine back up, but he immediately stopped when he heard a shout and a bottle smash from inside of Craig's house. Any stress he was feeling about Craig died away instantly.

Stan opened his car door, grabbed his keys, shut the door behind him and locked it. He walked quickly up to Craig's house, knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. He tried a few more times, but no one came.

He put his ear up to the door, but he could only hear muffled voices and bottles breaking. He started to panic. He ran over to a window beside the door and peered in.

Craig's dad was gripping Craig by his sweater, pushing him against the wall in their living room. He was holding a broken beer bottle in the other hand. Craig was looking away from his father with his eyes focusing lifelessly on the floor.

Craig had blood trickling down his forehead, going all the way down his face and neck, staining his shirt. His bottom lip was split wide open**,** and he had bruises and cuts everywhere.

Stan felt anger boiling up inside of him. Without being able to control his actions, he ran over to the Tuckers' door, smashed it open and bolted inside. He pushed Craig's father away from Craig, sending the heavier set man crashing to the ground.

He grabbed Craig by the arm and forcefully dragged him outside the house, Craig looking completely stunned by Stan's sudden appearance at his home.

"Fucking hell, Stan?!" Craig swore at Stan, ripping his arm out of Stan's grip and shoving at Stan's shoulders, pushing the other boy away from him slightly.

Craig glared daggers into him and stormed away from the house. Stan stood there bewildered as he watched Craig stomp off. As he came to his senses, he started running after Craig.

Craig continued his fast pace for quite a while with Stan following his trail, keeping his distance from the enraged boy. He felt he should wait until Craig was a bit calmer to say or do anything.

Stan was so shaken up by what he had just seen. It all seemed so surreal after hearing what Kenny had told him. He felt so bad for Craig, no one should have to go through that shit, even if he did kind of provoke it…

After a good 10 minutes of walking no where, Craig abruptly stopped and fell to his knees, cradling his head in his arms. Stan rushed over in front of him and put a hand onto the other boy's shoulder, only to have it knocked away.

Stan sat there looking at Craig, biting his quivering lip while he fought back the tears threatening him. He watched as Craig gently rocked back and forth holding desperately onto his head. Stan noticed a few tears fall onto the snow in front of Craig, causing the white powder to melt away at the warmth of the salty liquid.

He wrapped his arms around Craig tightly, burying his head into Craig's neck, and started sobbing.


	6. Chapter Six

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Stan/Craig and Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for sexual content, language and abuse.

**Chapter**: 6/?

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

"Where's Kenny?" Craig asked quickly, demanding an answer. His eyes were shut tight, and his head was still cradled in his shaking arms. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably.

"Where the _fuck_ is Kenny?!" He started shaking his head back and forth. Stan grabbed onto both of his wrists.

"Craig! Calm down, dude!" Stan's heart was racing.

"You can't fucking tell _anyone_, Stan! I swear to fucking god-"

"I won't, okay? I promise!" Stan was shaking badly himself from the sight of the hysterical boy in front of him. He remembered Kenny's words about how Craig was ashamed about the whole situation with his dad.

Craig stopped moving and looked up at Stan through his raven hair. His eyes were stained with tears and blood. Stan bit his lip at the sight and dropped his hold on Craig's wrists, setting a hand onto Craig's shoulder and using his other hand to wipe away his tears.

"Let's go to my house, alright?" Stan suggested softly. "I'll walk you back there and then I'll go grab my car." Stan brushed Craig's blood-dampened hair out of his red, puffy eyes and helped him up. He had to hold onto Craig tightly because they were both still shaking so badly.

The two of them walked to Stan's house in silence - Stan afraid to say anything, and Craig just really wanting to be around Kenny and not Stan.

They got to Stan's house, and Craig sat down on the door step.

"I'll be back soon, man. You can head inside if you want - no one's home," Stan looked wearily at Craig before turning around to go fetch his car.

Craig just sat there and watched him walk away, not moving a single muscle.

He really didn't want to be here right now. Not because of the fact that he was _still_ pissed off at Stan, but he just really, really missed Kenny. He wanted to hold him so badly. He missed his best friend, and he needed him.

Craig clenched his jaw to fight back more tears. He absolutely _hated_ feeling this vulnerable. He hated having to rely on people, and he hated having to be babied.

He wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed with Kenny and to hold onto him, never letting him the fuck go. Kenny was his safe place, and the only place where he felt like he was secure.

He lit up a cigarette as he continued sitting there, waiting for Stan to return. He eventually saw Stan's black car pull up into his driveway, and Stan stepped out.

"What are you still doing out here, dude? It's freezing out," Stan asked him, concerned.

Craig just glared at him and stood up.

"The door's locked, idiot," he stated dryly.

Stan bit the inside of his cheek, feeling terrible for leaving Craig stranded in the cold. "Oh… sorry, dude." Stan walked up to the door and turned the handle. The door opened.

He looked over at Craig who was smirking. Craig blew a cloud smoke into Stan's face, threw the cigarette away, and walked past Stan into the house. Stan glared at him, shook his head and followed him inside.

They walked upstairs to the bathroom, Craig sitting down on the toilet seat while Stan rummaged through the medicine cabinet looking for peroxide. Craig was seething at him because he knew this was going to sting like hell. But Stan demanded he use it to clean the cuts.

He found the peroxide and set it down on the counter. Craig looked worriedly down at the little brown bottle. He tried to stand up to leave, but Stan pushed him back down.

"Don't be such a pussy, Craig. I do this shit all the time after football games and practices." Stan turned on the tap and grabbed a few wash cloths while Craig glared at him.

He walked over to Craig and forcefully started taking his sweater off of him. Craig just growled back and smacked his hands away.

"I can do it my fucking self, asshole." He undid his sweater, threw it to the ground, and started sulking.

"Take off your shirt, too. It… has to be washed anyway." Stan eyed Craig's blood soaked shirt, only then noticing his side was covered in blood and the garment was torn. "Dude, turn around." He grabbed Craig's arm lightly and turned him so he could get a better view of his back. Stan's stomach did a flip and he looked away.

"What is it?" Craig asked hesitantly.

Stan was pale, "You mean you really can't feel that?" He helped Craig take off his shirt.

Craig had a long cut going from the top of his rib cage on his back, down to the curve on the side of his stomach. It wasn't deep enough to reach anything vital and not bad enough to require stitches, but it was bad enough to make Stan feel lightheaded.

"Can you, like… sit on the floor for a second?" Stan asked hurriedly.

Craig moved off of the toilet immediately. Stan pulled the cover open and threw up.

Craig laughed, "Weak stomach, huh? You're such a bitch, oh great football god Stanley."

Stan looked over at the boy occupying the bathroom floor and glared at him in-between purges.

When he finally finished throwing up, he was able to clean up Craig's injuries with soap and water. He then made Craig sit on the side of the bathtub. Stan took off his pants so they wouldn't get wet and stepped into the tub, wearing only a shirt and boxers. He held a towel under the cut on Craig's back and poured the peroxide over it.

"Jesus _fucking_ mother fucking shit. _Fuck_," Craig swore through gritted teeth. He was not happy. That stung like fucking hell.

Stan had to hold a firm grip on the other boy so he wouldn't bolt out of the bathroom. They finally finished up after Stan bandaged the cut on his back. Stan took Craig's clothes and threw them into the washer.

They both sat in Stan's room in silence, waiting for Craig's clothes to finish being washed. Craig sporting only a blanket and his own boxers. Craig had no idea how he had managed to get that cut without noticing, and yet his sweater wasn't torn or anything. His shirt, however, had seen better days.

"You can borrow one of my shirts, if you want," Stan offered.

"Yeah… sure," Craig accepted Stan's offer, looking away from him.

Stan looked at him sadly, "Listen, man… I'm so fucking sorry about what happened Friday. I really don't have any excuse for it at all. I'm not trying to fuck with you." Stan was biting his lip nervously, afraid of what Craig was going to say.

"I kind of get the feeling that it bother's you too much not being able to publicly be with someone, Stan." He looked over to Stan, who just stared back at him sadly.

Was Craig right? Maybe he was- Stan had remembered thinking almost those exact things when he was with Wendy that night. And watching Kyle and Rebecca always hurt him so much. He knew through his entire relationship with Craig that he still had strong, lingering feelings for Wendy, but he'd always attempted to simply ignore them.

Stan looked away from Craig and down to the floor, rubbing his face with his hand. Craig had had a lot of time to think about everything over the past couple of days, even if he had been feeling rather bitter about it all.

"I know you're not over Wendy," Craig sighed, "And it's kind of understandable. As much as I hate to admit it, you guys were good together. I just don't think this whole thing between us is such a good idea anymore. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have strong feelings for you still, but…" Even though he had regained his obsessive feelings for Kenny, Craig knew that he was far from being over Stan.

Stan looked back up at Craig with tears brimming his eyes. "I'm sorry it had to end like this, dude. It wasn't my intention to fuck things up. I know we haven't been together long, but I really did like you." Stan wiped away his tears with his sleeve, but more kept coming. He covered his eyes with his hand, trying his best to embarrassingly choke back sobs.

Craig's heart sank as he watched Stan. He stood up and went to sit beside him, taking Stan's arm and placing it around himself.

"That shit with Wendy did piss me off, man, but that's not what this is about, really…" He moved in closer to Stan, and Stan wrapped both his arms around Craig firmly.

The two of them sat there holding onto one another. After sitting there for what only seemed like a few minutes, but had really been about an hour, they both jumped at the sound of the dryer signalling that the clothes were finished.

Stan gently tugged his sleeping arm out from around Craig and shook it, trying to regain feeling.

He stepped out of the room, grabbed Craig's clothes and returned. He let Craig pick out any shirt he wanted to wear.

"I'll get it back to you tomorrow, man," Craig looked at him gratefully.

Stan shrugged. "Just keep it. I don't care." He walked over to Craig and embraced him tightly, never wanting to let him go. Craig curled his arms around Stan's waist, put his head onto the slightly taller boy's shoulder and kissed his neck. After a few minutes, they pulled away, looking at one another.

"I can drive you over to Kenny's if you want, dude," Stan offered, shrugging.

"Nah… I kind of want to walk to get my mind off of everything. But thanks." He threw Stan an appreciative smile.

They walked down to Stan's door and said their goodbyes. Stan's heart felt like it had thousands of tiny needles in it, and he was holding back tears for Craig's sake.

He watched Craig disappear into the darkness before shutting the door.

---

Craig made his way back to Kenny's house. It was late and he was tired as hell. He quietly opened the door to the McCormicks' house, but since the hinges on the door were rusted badly, they made a loud squeak anyway.

He sighed, walked in the house and let the door shut itself. He rubbed his face with his hand, wincing when he realized his injuries were still very much apparent.

"CRAIG! Where the fuck have you been, man?!" Kenny ran over and jumped on him, swinging his arms around his neck tightly, and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Craig lost his balance and stumbled back. He fell against the wall with his hands supporting Kenny's thighs.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asked, his face stricken with concern. "Who cleaned you up?"

"Stan."

"What? Stan?" Kenny asked confused. His insides started to sting with jealousy.

"Yeah, Stan," Craig said flatly.

He sighed deeply, sliding down the wall and bringing the dirty-blond down with him. He placed his hands under Kenny's backside and pulled him in closer. He took a hand up to Kenny's face and moved a lock of hair away from his eye.

"You showered?" Craig asked, actually surprised.

Kenny snorted and smiled. "Yeah, I showered."

"Where?"

"Here. My dad's friend showed up and 'temporarily' fixed the plumbing this morning," he chuckled. His expression quickly changed to slight annoyance. "So what happened to you? I was worried as fuck about you, you know, dude. Why didn't you come back Sunday night? And why weren't you at school? Couldn't you have at least called or something?" Kenny demanded angrily.

"What do you fucking think? Unless you forgot that my house isn't exactly the magical land of fucking rainbows and ponies." Craig returned Kenny's annoyed stare and sighed. "Just don't worry about it, okay? Same old shit as always." He gave Kenny a weak smile.

Craig wrapped his arms around Kenny's waist and set his head down onto his shoulder, embracing him tightly.

"Whatever, dude… Just be more fucking careful," Kenny groaned. He couldn't help but give into Craig's touches.

Craig began planting small kisses onto Kenny's jaw line. Kenny leaned his temple against Craig's cheek and rubbed it gently against his skin, trying not to agitate his wounds. Craig's kisses started becoming more hungry and he slowly migrated down to Kenny's neck. Kenny whimpered softly. Fuck, he wanted this _so_ badly, but he knew if he kept this up much longer, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Loosening his grip on Craig's sweater, he sighed, pushed himself up off of Craig, and turned around.

"What?" Craig asked, looking up desperately at his friend.

"Nothing." Kenny walked over to his couch and sat down. Goddamnit he really wished Craig was ugly as fuck. Why was _he_ cursed with the hot, unfuckable best friend who always tried to get into his pants? Even with his face messed up like that, he was _still_ hot. Kenny felt his stomach knot up.

Rolling his eyes, Craig got up off the floor and joined Kenny on the couch, unwillingly taking the spot furthest away from the other boy.

After a while of watching Kenny flip through terrible sitcoms and bad cartoons, Craig started to drift off. But every time he would come close to slumber, he would get poked in the back or in the ass by a spring sticking out of the couch.

Groaning, he repositioned himself and rubbed his eyes. He would have just gone to sleep in Kenny's room by himself, but he really wanted to be near Kenny right now.

"Wanna head to bed, man?" Kenny asked when he noticed Craig's fatigue.

Craig glanced over at his friend and nodded. The two of them headed to Kenny's room. The McCormicks' house was cold, especially at night, so they both usually slept in most of their clothes. Craig laid down on Kenny's bed first closest to the wall, and Kenny laid beside Craig, facing him.

Ever since they had started hanging around each other and Craig would sleep over, they had always shared a bed. It was weird at first, but it quickly turned into routine for them. Constantly cuddling and holding each other while they slept to keep warm. At least Kenny's mattress was in better condition than his couch.

Craig grabbed onto Kenny's arm, forcing the smaller boy to snuggle in closer to him. Kenny grabbed his blanket and pulled it up. They wrapped their arms around one another but were far enough apart to be able to see each other's faces.

Craig stroked Kenny's cheek with his thumb, his fingers lacing through Kenny's hair as he softly placed kisses onto his lips, over and over. Kenny closed his eyes and enjoyed every little attention-craving kiss from Craig, moving his hips in closer to the other's. He felt Craig's hardening length against his thigh, causing his own groin to stiffen up more, and he shivered excitedly. They were used to having hard-ons around one another every single night and doing absolutely nothing about it. Though it usually resulted in a lot of late-night bathroom trips for the two.

"Stop it, Craig," Kenny pulled away from Craig and flipped over onto his side, facing away from him.

Craig just stared at the back of his head. He was used to being pushed away by Kenny.

"Sorry," Craig mumbled, though he really wasn't all that sorry.

A few tense minutes passed by, and Kenny felt himself wanting to touch him more. He couldn't control the urge. He backed up against Craig, grabbed his arm and pulled it around himself, lacing his fingers with Craig's.

Craig nudged his face into Kenny's neck and rubbed his nose against it. Kenny could feel his warm breath against the back of his neck, and he felt his groin harden even more.

_Fuck._

Kenny tightened his grip on Craig's hand, pushing his backside up against Craig's crotch. He heard Craig moan lightly into his ear, and he closed his eyes. His head was swirling. He'd never wanted to screw Craig this badly before. It almost _hurt_.

Craig pulled his hand out of Kenny's and slowly moved it down the other boy's stomach. He pushed up Kenny's shirt and gently traced his fingers over every little bit of his chest. Kenny took his now free hand and placed it behind Craig's head, desperately pulling his hat off and running his fingers through his hair.

He rubbed his hips back into Craig even more. Craig's body completely stopped moving and tensed up. Kenny heard him exhale and tremble against him. Craig took his hand from his chest and placed it onto Kenny's crotch, using his index finger to teasingly trace his length over his jeans.

Kenny couldn't stop himself, and he moaned loudly, pushing his hips into Craig's hand, desperate for friction. Craig palmed Kenny's groin and started massaging him. Kenny felt every little bit of Craig's touches through the fabric of his tight jeans.

Craig licked and bit at his neck and ear, pushing his hips forward and grinding into the other boy.

"Nnngh, fuck, Craig. Please _god_ don't fucking stop," Kenny hungrily pleaded with him.

Craig quickly undid Kenny's jeans and slipped his hand down under the fabric of his boxers. He grabbed Kenny's length into his hand and started stroking him before Kenny had a chance to change his mind.

"Oh Jesus… _fuck_. Faster…" Craig quickened his pace. Kenny breathed erratically and moved against Craig as his entire body filled with electricity.

Craig took his thumb and played with the sensitive nerves on the head of Kenny's length. Kenny was moaning and panting and rocking against Craig, completely forgetting about any limitations he had set himself for doing this kind of thing with his best friend.

Kenny felt himself tense up, and a few seconds later, his entire body shuddered as he released into Craig's hand. Normally, Kenny would have been able to last forever and was even able to expertly control when he came, but he had absolutely zero control over any of it this time.

Both of them just laid there panting. Craig didn't even want to think about testing his luck and trying to get himself off. Kenny's eyes shot open at the realization of what he'd just done. After all those years of controlling himself from doing _anything at all_ sexual with Craig just went down the fucking drain.

He tore Craig's hand away from him, shot up out of his bed and left the room.

Craig quickly got out of the bed, ignoring the cum caked all over his hand, and went after Kenny. He found him in the bathroom hunched over the sink washing his hands and face.

"Why'd you do that, man? _Why?!_" Kenny begged him for an answer, unable to look at him.

"What do you mean _why?_" Craig snapped back. Kenny fucking knew the answer to that stupid question.

Kenny sighed and shook his head. He was trembling. Craig walked over to his side and washed the cum off of his hand.

"It's not a big deal, Kenny. You do this shit with people all the fucking time. Why am I so goddamn different? What is it about me that repulses you so fucking much then?" Craig felt tears start to form in his eyes.

The thought of crying about anything pissed him off, but he was getting so frustrated. It was _so_ hard for him to go day to day like this around Kenny, being forced to hold himself back and being constantly pushed away without any explanation. He always felt so unwanted.

"_Repulses_ me?! What?! Dude, that has _nothing_ to do with any of that shit!" Kenny shook his head and looked desperately at Craig. "You just don't get it, man. Do you know how hard it is for me to hold back with you? I don't want to ruin our friendship over something as fucking trivial as _sex_." Kenny sighed, turned off the tap and sat down against the wall.

"So why now then? Why after all this fucking time do you just now decide that it's okay? As long as it's convenient for you, it's allowed. But if I want anything, fuck that!" Craig spat back.

Kenny just stared down to the floor sadly, not saying a word. Craig meant so much more to him than any of that stuff…

Craig looked down at the other boy solemnly and let out a long sigh. He walked over and sat down beside him, putting his arm around Kenny and nuzzling his head into his neck. It didn't take any time for Craig to fall asleep sitting there exhausted and comfortable with Kenny.

Kenny looked over at his sleeping friend sadly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Stan/Craig and Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for language.

**Chapter**: 7/?

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

Stan swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat and held his breath, forcing himself to hold in the tears and pathetic whimpers threatening to push their way through his already swollen and dampened eyes. It had been over two hours since Craig had left and he couldn't get rid of the throbbing pain in his chest and the memories swirling around in his mind. He seriously thought that this must have been what heartbreak felt like.

All those times he and Wendy had broken up, all those times he had cried himself to sleep and sworn that he'd never love another person as much as he loved Wendy, never even _compared_ to how he felt right now. He never thought it was possible to get close to or even have remotely the same feelings for another person that he felt for her. How was Craig able to do something like this to him? It was _**Craig**_. The guy who he was practically rivals with while they were growing up. The guy that had said he pretty much wanted nothing to do with them - with _him_ - after that whole fiasco in Peru. Just boring Craig that he had known absolutely nothing about before all of this had started. Not even Wendy herself had ever had this much of an effect on him after the _years and years_ they had spent together. And somehow Craig thought that Stan wanted Wendy more than he wanted him?

Yet here was Stan, hunched over next to his kitchen table, clutching at his burning chest and his racing heart, unable to get the other raven haired boy out of his thoughts. How the _hell_ did he let Craig, another _guy_, do this to him? Get him so fucking worked up and head over heels that he wasn't even able to function normally day to day. Even during school, thinking so much about him and about the stuff they did together, that it would give him a goddamn hard-on in class while staring at and listening to his ugly ass teachers. All of this after only _two and a half weeks_. He wished he had never asked Craig to hang out with him that day. He should have just walked home, jacked off and forgot all about him.

He stood up quickly and angrily and shoved at the kitchen table, sending it crashing against the wall loudly. He dug both of his palms into his burning eyes, cursing Craig's name over and over, hating him for ever having disrupted his stupid, normal, perfect, boring life. He quickly stopped his tantrum when he heard the doorbell ring, his face heating up immediately from embarrassment at the thought of whoever was out there hearing him having his little break down. Stan didn't move a muscle and the doorbell kept on ringing. Finally getting fed up with the persistence of the idiot behind all the noise, he wiped his face, walked over to the door and yanked it open, swearing that it would have unhinged if he had pulled on it any harder.

Kyle looked at him startled with his mouth agape, his hand slowly retracting from the doorbell and back down to his side. Kyle would normally have just walked right into Stan's house without an introduction, but the stuff he heard going on inside had made him nervous.

Stan looked back at him in horror and tried to swing the door back shut, but Kyle was quick and jammed his foot between the closing door and the door frame. The door connected with his foot, crushing it between the two solid objects and he swore as loudly as his lungs would allow him.

"Jesus Christ! Why the hell did you put your goddamn foot there, dude?!" Stan grabbed Kyle's arm, dragged him inside and shut the door as he noticed his neighbours' porch light turn on and their front door begin to open.

Kyle sat down on the couch, and ripped off his shoe as he tightly gripped his pulsing foot while he glared anger into Stan. Stan ran to his kitchen to fetch an icepack and brought it back out to his friend.

"What the hell were you doing in here before, dude? You were swearing your head off, and I heard a loud bang," Kyle hissed through his teeth as he noted Stan's faltering steps when he approached him and handed him the icepack.

"What are you talking about?" Stan tried to act dumb, and he felt extremely stupid for even trying. This was _Kyle_, and he knew he wasn't exactly quiet with his little fit earlier.

Kyle stared at him, annoyed, and Stan stared right back, his gaze shifting nervously. When Kyle's stare didn't let up, Stan sighed and sat down beside him. He felt his body trembling and his heart was beginning to pick up it's panicked pace from where it had left off earlier. How was he supposed to tell his best friend of _fifteen_ years that he had been screwing _Craig Tucker, _let alone another guy for the past two weeks? He let out a hitched breath and set his head into his shaking hands. Kyle looked at him worriedly and swung his arm around Stan's shoulders.

"What's going on, dude? You've been acting so weird lately. I haven't asked you about it because I figured it had to do with Wendy or something, but… you've never acted like this before."

Kyle had always been there for Stan, no matter what it was. Whether it was saving a dozen baby cows or helping Stan rescue his father when he had found out that he was part of the 'Hare Club for Men'. But how could Kyle possibly understand something like this? All Stan could think of was the rejection and humiliation that would come from revealing everything to him.

"I… I don't think you would understand, dude. I don't even know where to start. I just… forget about it, okay? Everything's fine," Stan ran his hand through his hair and bit his quivering lip.

"Dude, you can tell me _anything_. You fucking know that!" Kyle's heart was pounding. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen Stan so distressed about something. Stan was always able to easily and willingly tell Kyle about anything.

Kyle's heart leapt when he saw tears trickling down Stan's face. He tightened his hold on his best friend, trying to reassure him that he was in fact there for him. They continued arguing, Stan demanding that Kyle wouldn't understand, and Kyle saying he would still be his best friend even if he raped and killed a hundred babies. It took a while for Stan to give into Kyle's prodding, but he eventually gave up and let it all out through painful sobs and stuttering sentences. He told Kyle every little detail, starting from the morning after Token's first party and how he had called Kyle to hang out with him to avoid his thoughts about Craig, to screwing Craig's brains out every little chance he had gotten, and up to their break-up not even three hours prior to Kyle's arrival.

Kyle was baffled. He didn't know what to say. He never would have expected something like this to come out of Stan's mouth. And about _Craig_? But he would never even think about abandoning Stan as his best friend for _any_ reason. Not _ever._

"Dude…" Kyle remained sitting there staring at the floor in front of them with his arm wrapped tightly around Stan, his mind churning and trying to grasp at what he'd just heard.

"Do you hate me now? I know, it's fucked up, dude. I don't even know how it started or why it started, but I-"

"No, dude! I don't _hate_ you! I could never fucking hate you, Stan! Shit… I just," Kyle chuckled. "_Craig_?" He shook his head and grinned at Stan. "Come on, dude, you can do better than _that_!" Stan stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean you really don't care?"

"What? That you're a homo? God, no," Kyle replied.

Stan scoffed. "Dude, I'm _not_ a fucking homo! I just… I don't know, man. I just really liked Craig, is all. I can't explain it."

The two of them sat there joking and picking on one another. Stan had never felt more relieved in his _entire _life. How could he be so stupid to think that Kyle of all people would actually hate him for all of that?

---

The next morning, Craig groggily woke up alone in Kenny's bathroom. He searched the entire house and Kenny was nowhere to be found. He really didn't think much of it and figured Kenny had gone to school early to bum some smokes off of people like he usually did.

He rummaged through the McCormicks' fridge hoping to find something, _anything_ at all to eat, but all that was in there was a jar of old mustard and some packets of sugar. What the _fuck_ were packets of sugar even doing in the fridge? Groaning, he closed the fridge door, decided he wasn't all that hungry, left the house quickly and started walking towards the school.

Craig had grown used to walking to school. Kenny's house and his own house weren't exactly that close, but after nights of fighting with his father, the kids on the bus would always question him and tease him about what had happened to him. Sometimes it even got as bad as Eric Cartman commenting on how Craig's dad 'probably butt raped him and Craig enjoyed it'. Obviously this wasn't at all true, but everyone seemed to completely eat up every little sadistic word that came out of Cartman's mouth - especially since Craig was usually too exhausted to care about or deny anything that retard said. Nothing Kenny ever said shut him up either. Eventually, Craig couldn't take it any longer and just started walking through the brisk weather, usually followed by Kenny so that he wouldn't have to walk alone. Craig figured having to endure a blizzard was better than feeding Cartman more ways to come up with bullshit scenarios about his personal life.

Craig eventually made it to the school. He was freezing and his hands were completely numb, but he continued walking around outside searching for his friend. He looked around the smoking area that the two could usually be found at, but Kenny wasn't there either.

Craig went through the entire school day not once seeing Kenny, and actually going to class since he didn't have anyone to skip with. His anxiety about what had happened the previous night between them slowly built up over the duration of the school day, constantly worrying that he had _really_ screwed things up. Was trying to have a sexual relationship with Kenny worth losing the best thing that had ever happened to him? _Fuck_ no.

Craig completely avoided Stan altogether, as well. He wasn't really sure what to do or what to say to him after just breaking things off with him like that. The classes he had with Stan were spent staring ahead at the chalkboard while tuning the teacher out and obsessing over where the hell Kenny could be or who he was with instead of Craig.

Craig completely hated what Kenny did to him, and how he actually had someone like Craig constantly worrying and wondering and _caring_ about another goddamn human being that much. Craig had a hard time caring about anyone or anything, but the crap Kenny put him through was almost unbearable at times to the point where if Kenny wasn't right there beside him, Craig would have a mini freak out.

He became hopeful as he got back to Kenny's house. Kenny was there and Craig had tried to talk to him, but it had only resulted in Kenny giving him a few one word answers and then quickly taking off to go who the hell knows where - leaving Craig behind, feeling confused and angry.

Kenny's weird change in attitude towards Craig only got worse as the week went on. By Thursday, even while _living_ with Kenny, Craig had only seen him maybe 2 or 3 times, and every one of those times Kenny acted the same; nervous, awkward and anxious to get the hell away from Craig. Craig didn't know what he could have done to cause Kenny to behave like that, and he really didn't think one goddamn _hand job_ could rattle Kenny McCormick up that badly. He spent every single night alone and shivering in Kenny's bed waiting for him to come home, barely sleeping a wink. Craig's stomach pains never once stopped tormenting and punishing him.

That Thursday at lunch, he found himself giving up on any remaining tiny slivers of hope he still had of seeing Kenny outside in their regular smoking spot and sat in the lunchroom at his old table, next to Clyde and the rest of his abandoned friends. Much to Craig's surprise, none of them said anything that seemed like they were at all bitter towards Craig, and they actually welcomed their friend back instead of shunning him like he expected them to.

Craig's breath caught in his throat as he heard the familiar laugh of the person he was always thinking about so much. He looked over to Stan and Kyle's regular table, and sure enough, there was Kenny, sitting there with them laughing and joking like Craig didn't even fucking exist.

If it were even at all possible, Craig's stomach tightened up even more than it had already been. His chest began constricting while his heart thrashed up against his rib cage. He wasn't sure whether to feel outright _pissed_ or just completely perplexed and hurt by Kenny's actions. It was one thing for Kenny to avoid him like he had been doing, but for him to just go on like Craig didn't even exist? Or that he didn't even _care_ about what he was doing. What the _hell_ was going on?

Craig's body started to flush and tremble, and beads of sweat began to run down his forehead. Both of his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were completely white and the palms of his hands were bleeding from the fingernails being dug into the sensitive flesh. It took every ounce of strength in him not to get up and strangle Kenny so that he could feel every little bit of helplessness that Craig was feeling.

Craig felt the bile in his stomach reach his throat when he saw Bebe walk over to Kenny and whisper something into his ear. Kenny grinned at her, and the two of them walked out of the cafeteria _holding hands_. Craig's breathing was erratic, and it almost hurt. He looked stoically back at Stan and Kyle after Kenny disappeared from sight, watching the two boys laughing and joking. Craig had never felt more alone in his entire life.

How could Kenny _do_ this to him?! After all these years, and after everything they've been through, he just throws Craig away like he never meant a goddamn thing to him. How could he stand there telling Craig how much he meant to him, bullshitting about how he "didn't want to fuck up this friendship" and then just completely abandon him like the conversation or the past seven _years_ never even happened. Craig didn't care that Kenny screwed other people. He didn't care that Kenny talked about screwing other people. He just wanted his best friend back. Kenny _knew_ how much Craig relied on him to keep him freaking sane.

Craig wiped a shaky hand over his eyes, sweeping away the tears that were forcing themselves through. Clyde looked over to Craig, his expression quickly switching to concern.

"Craig, are you okay, man? You're completely pale. Are you sick or something?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Clyde wasn't really sure how to speak to his former friend.

Craig's chest was throbbing painfully and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest with the irregular, rapid pulses. His whole body was on fire, and the entire room was a complete blur. He heard Clyde's voice, but it only came out in a bunch of murmurs. All he could hear was the constant booming of his heart. Craig was terrified and dazed. He tried to stand up to leave, but he knew better. His whole body was a shaky, tense jumble - he wasn't going anywhere.

He was supporting himself on the lunch table, but he was eager to get the hell out of there. He let go of the table to walk towards the cafeteria entrance and his legs gave out under him. He fell to the floor onto his knees and forearms in a trembling, sweating heap. Clyde jumped off of the bench he was seated on, and darted down to Craig trying to help him up.

"_Craig_! Say something, man! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Clyde was panicking, he could feel Craig quivering uncontrollably. He tried to lift him up, but Craig was just dead weight and wouldn't budge.

Craig couldn't speak, and he could barely breathe. It felt like every single organ in his body was about to shut off and yet he couldn't stop _crying_. He had the entire cafeteria's attention by this point and they were all crowded around, craving drama.

Stan and Kyle were the only ones not gathered around like a bunch of lemmings. But curiosity got the best of the two, and they headed over to see what all the commotion was about. Stan's stomach turned as he saw Craig in a miserable, shaking mess on the floor being comforted by Clyde and being gawked at and gossiped about by hundreds of voracious high school students.

Why the hell wasn't Clyde getting him the fuck out of there?! Stan felt his face heat up with anger listening to the selfish people around him whispering, giggling and pointing fingers. Acting purely on impulse, he tore through the crowd of onlookers. He pushed Clyde aside in the nicest way possible, wrapped his arms around Craig's waist, heaved him up and quickly lead him out of the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Stan/Craig and Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for language and very minor sexual content.

**Chapter**: 8/?

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" Bebe spat at Kenny as she sluggishly pushed him away and buttoned her already revealing shirt back up.

Kenny sighed, slumping down against the wall in the boys locker room. He watched as Bebe glared at him, whipped around and stomped out.

He had been getting used to hearing that quite a lot lately.

---

Stan lead Craig out of the cafeteria as quickly as he could, clutching onto the other trembling boy tightly as hundreds of whispering eyes stared them down. Stan was having a lot of difficulties keeping Craig up and Craig wasn't even at least _trying_ to help Stan keep him standing up straight. They managed to avoid anymore students and made it outside of the school. He helped Craig down against the side of the building and sat down closely beside him, rubbing Craig's back as he hyperventilated - practically passing out.

It was kind of frightening Stan to see someone as normally stoic as Craig was spill out so many emotions all at once. Especially to have a panic attack as severe as that one was. It usually took _a lot_ to get Craig into any kind of an emotional mindset.

The whole time Stan had been with him, Craig barely ever smiled, at least not around Stan. He was usually apathetic - just completely uncaring about anyone and anything around him, or so it seemed that way to Stan anyway. And then there was Kenny. Craig always lit up whenever Kenny was around. He would get anxious and pull away from Stan, not wanting to touch or talk to him, and barely even acknowledged his presence. The entire world seemed to completely stop turning for Craig when Kenny came around, and no one else mattered. It of course had bothered Stan a lot, but he realized early on that nothing he did would ever make Craig love Stan - love anyone - as much as he loved Kenny.

Stan ran his free hand through his dark hair as the sides of his mouth seemed to tug lower and lower at every depressing thought. He felt Craig start to loosen up and calm down beside him.

"Are… you alright, dude?" Stan asked hesitantly, afraid to break the silence. He retracted his arm from Craig's back and cradled it in his lap.

Craig didn't reply and continued blankly staring at the ground as his chest painfully heaved up and down. Stan shifted uncomfortably and chewed on his bottom lip. He felt extremely wary about being around Craig. He was trying his best to simply get over him and move on, but he knew that Craig needed someone right then. If his guess was right, this whole thing was about Kenny. He knew that Kenny had been avoiding Craig lately. He thought it was weird when Kenny randomly decided to start sitting at their lunch table again, and Craig was no where to be found. He didn't really think much of it at the time, not that he really wanted to have to deal with even more drama.

Craig shut his heavy eyes and let his head fall back against the school wall. His breathing had almost finally normalized, though his chest pains didn't feel like they were about to go away anytime soon. He licked his lips, trying to re-salivate his disgustingly dry mouth.

Stan eyed him carefully, curled his arm around Craig's waist and pulled him closer to his side. Craig rested his head onto Stan's shoulder, looking up at him. Stan looked over to him and Craig moved his head forward, pressing his lips into Stan's immediately. Stan completely tensed up, and then melted into the contact eagerly. Craig pulled himself up, acting on what little fumes of adrenalin he had left, and swung one of his legs over Stan's hips, straddling his lap. Their kiss quickly became more aggressive, tongue's pushing their way past lips while they panted into one another's mouths and pressed their crotches firmly against each other - barely able to stop themselves from grinding one another senseless.

Stan's eyes shot open, and he broke away from Craig, reluctantly pushing the other boy off of him, looking away. Craig tensed up nervously and watched Stan, holding his breath as he waited for him to say something.

"You don't want this, Craig… At least not from me," Stan sighed sadly. "You're just upset, and you're not thinking right, dude.

Craig exhaled and fell back down against the wall a bit further away from Stan. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

Stan raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry for what?" Craig merely shrugged arduously as a response.

"Don't be sorry, dude…"

After quite a long period of time sitting there in complete silence, the two of them started talking about Kenny. For the first time in his entire life, Craig just completely broke down crying without holding anything back. Letting every little bit of tucked away emotion pour out as Stan held onto him. Craig told Stan about everything that happened with his family as he grew up. How his mother had left, and the rest of his family fell apart even more than they had already been. Telling him about how, at the time, none of his friends understood why he was always so upset and wanted to just be left alone. How they had constantly prodded and bothered him about it. He was eventually unable to take it any longer and simply cut himself off from everyone.

Stan then remembered how a joke had started around the class about Craig constantly being on his period because he was always so moody. Except that his 'vagina blood' came out of his face instead. Stan sadly grit his teeth when he realized that they had been unknowingly talking about Craig's injuries from his father at the time.

Craig talked about how Kenny had pretty much saved his life, and that if it weren't for him, Craig would have easily been dead by now from the emotional pain of it all. He felt so lost without Kenny. He had spent seven years learning how to love and trust one person, and he had become so reliant on seeing, touching and hearing Kenny.

Stan's insides felt like mush. It hurt him to see Craig in such a vulnerable state. Stan wished that he had been the one to help Craig when they were younger, and he felt like such a fucking idiot for not seeing before how alone Craig had been when they were kids.

Craig eventually calmed back down, and the two boys happily talked with one another about anything and everything that came to their minds. This really wasn't at all helping Stan get over Craig.

Craig was physically and mentally exhausted. He and Stan said their goodbyes to one another, hugging longer than they probably should have, and Craig tiredly headed back to Kenny's house. Craig hadn't been home since the last fight with his father except to sneak in to grab clothes, and he intended to keep it that way. Stan had offered for him to stay at his place, but Craig refused. He didn't mention to Stan that he felt like a burden to everyone - especially to Stan.

Stan looked at Craig wearily as he walked away and then headed back into the school as his mind swam with an uncountable amount of emotions.

---

The last class that day came a lot sooner than Stan had expected. He was surprised to see that Kenny had actually gone to class that day. Stan knew the news about Craig's little episode in the cafeteria would have spread around the entire school by now and figured Kenny would have gone home to see if he was alright.

Sighing, he ran his hand roughly over his face and put his head down onto his desk. He was getting a little fed up having to deal with this bullshit. He had enough things to worry about with his own damned life. His coach constantly nagging at him, his parents and teachers bitching at him to keep his grades up for that "life altering" football scholarship he was promised, and the fact that he was pretty much forced to be this perfect person in general for everyone around him except himself. Frankly, Stan didn't care one bit about any of it anymore, and he more than wanted to go find a small hole to go lay down and die in. Life was way too goddamn exhausting. Stan didn't know what he wanted out of his life, but he knew for a fact that football wasn't it. He enjoyed the sport, but he honestly couldn't see a future career in it for himself.

Their teacher in that class was Mrs. Dreibel, an art teacher they had had in elementary school. She had, for some reason, been transferred to their high school and they were unfortunate enough to get her as their U.S History teacher. She had always been rather bitter towards Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman after they had toilet papered her house back in the fourth grade. Kyle was lucky enough to not have to deal with her since he took all A.P classes. The other three, however, weren't so fortunate.

She was late to class that day, but she finally arrived, apologizing to the students, saying that she had gotten held up in a meeting. Her attention immediately turned to the orange hoodie sitting in the back row.

"Oh, Mr. McCormick, how nice of you to actually join us today!" she said sarcastically. Kenny merely rolled his eyes at her and went back to drawing something inappropriate on his desk uncaringly. She seemed a little stunned when he didn't talk back or even make a snide remark like he normally would.

She had taken a _strong_ dislike to Kenny and Craig - especially Kenny. The two of them never showed up for class, and when they did, they were usually very disruptive and never paid any attention. Kenny was always being loud and talking over her, and Craig would just flip her off and ignore her when she would demand he go to the principal's office. The rest of the class had always thought it was amusing.

"I see Mr. Tucker didn't show up again. I honestly don't know why they just don't expel the two of you already." She huffed, turned around to face the chalkboard and started writing that days lesson down.

Kenny shifted in his seat uncomfortably at the sound of Craig's name, keeping his eyes glued to the desk.

"Whatever happened with Craig anyway?" Bebe asked, ignoring the glare their teacher shot her for talking out loud. "He kind of just stopped talking to everyone but Kenny. What the hell is that guy's problem?"

"His problem is he gets butt fucked by his red neck dad, and he's too embarrassed to admit that he likes it," Cartman remarked, looking pathetically smug like he had made some exceptionally hilarious joke.

"Dude, shut _up_ about that already, Cartman. Jesus Christ…" Stan gave Cartman an irritated scowl, and Cartman just snickered back at him.

The class continued to bicker about reasons why Craig had changed so much and fell away from his old group of friends. Saying how he had turned into some gigantic, selfish asshole who 'thought he was better than everyone else.' And talking about what had happened with him at lunch in the cafeteria earlier that day. Mrs. Dreibel had long given up on trying to keep them quiet so she could actually teach and sat at her desk reading a book instead.

Kenny sat there quietly listening and staring down at his desk intently, not saying a word. Stan was baffled that Kenny wasn't right in there bitching at them and defending Craig. Kenny _always_ defended Craig about _everything_. The guy was so overprotective and everyone knew it. If anyone ever said anything bad at all about Craig around Kenny, he would jump down their throat and rip them apart.

Yet here was the entire class ripping on Craig, and Kenny wasn't saying a single goddamn word. What was going on with him?

Stan just shook his head angrily at the things his fellow class mates were spewing out of their mouths. He was afraid that rebelling against them all might cause them to ask some serious, unwanted questions that Stan didn't exactly feel like answering. No one but Stan even realized that Kenny wasn't defending Craig like he normally did. And they were all way too busy with their high school drama gossip to care about the fact that they had absolutely _no_ idea about the crap that Craig had to deal with in his torturous life. Not even Craig's supposed best friend seemed to give a shit about him.

The entire class fell silent when they heard a loud bang coming from Kenny's direction. Everyone looked over to him; his desk had been knocked right over and he was standing there staring at it with his jaw clenched. He quickly grabbed his book bag and stormed out of the room, keeping his eyes to the floor the entire time.

Mrs. Dreibel stood up, looking content and set her book down on her desk.

"Alright then, are we all finished now?" she inquired giddily as she again faced the chalkboard and continued writing, seemingly unfazed by the overturned desk.

Stan released a shuddering breath he had been holding in, slouched down in his chair and grumbled. He shook his head, grabbed his book bag and hastily began walking towards the classroom door, ignoring the curious, following eyes of his classmates.

"Where are you going, Stanley?" Mrs. Dreibel demanded as Stan reached the door. She sighed when he didn't answer and continued walking instead.

Stan scanned the hallway, checking both ways to see where Kenny had gone. He managed to spot an orange blur further down the hallway to his right before it completely turned the corner. He jogged at a school-friendly pace, only having to pick up his speed when he realized that Kenny wasn't exactly moving slowly.

"Kenny! Come on, dude. Wait up!" Kenny stopped and turned around, grimacing when he realized that it was Stan. But he remained standing there as he waited for his friend to catch up.

"_What_?" Kenny insisted bitterly as Stan reached him.

"What's going on between you and Craig? And don't say nothing, because you know very fucking well about the goddamn _panic_ attack he had about _you_ earlier." Stan really wasn't all that interested in starting a fight with Kenny, but the look on Kenny's face suggested quite the opposite.

Kenny glowered at him. "None of your fucking business, Stan. Just fuck off, dude."

Stan clenched his jaw at Kenny's unexpected hostility but held his tongue. Kenny turned around and continued walking. Stan growled, grabbed Kenny's arm and pushed him back into the nearby lockers roughly. Stan was growing impatient of Kenny's new little attitude.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_, Stan! What the hell, dude?!" Kenny looked at him completely shocked.

"What's going _on_?!" Stan pleaded with him. "This is fucking serious! That panic attack was…" Stan shook his head and eyed Kenny drearily. "It was really bad, dude…" He sighed, stepped slightly away from his friend, leaned the side of his head against a locker and released Kenny from his painfully firm grip.

Kenny swallowed a hard lump in his throat and looked desolately at Stan. He shifted his body to get comfortable against the locker next to Stan and stared at the floor.

Stan had never seen Kenny behave so defiantly in his entire life - _especially_ towards Stan. He didn't know why Kenny was acting this way, but it saddened Stan to see one of his truest and best friends break down so badly. Someone who was normally so carefree and such an amazingly devoted friend. Stan knew that Kenny would usually bend over backwards for any one of his friends. So why the hell was he not only acting like this towards Stan but completely shutting Craig out of his life when he so _obviously_ _**loved**_ him?

Kenny looked tired. He looked sad and he looked absolutely lost. As much as it tore at Stan's heart to admit that there was someone out there better suited for Craig than he was, he realized that Kenny and Craig _needed_ one another. It was so painfully fucking obvious. Stan knew that he would eventually get over Craig, but he couldn't say the same for Kenny.

He gave Kenny a friendly, brotherly pat on the shoulder, compelling Kenny to look back up to him sheepishly. Stan smiled weakly at him and threw an arm around his shoulders. Kenny tensed up, which made Stan extremely uncomfortable. Out of nowhere, Kenny threw both of his arms right around Stan's neck, squeezing the hell out of him. Stan immediately froze.

"I'm so sorry, man." Kenny bit his bottom lip. "I feel like the fucking shittiest friend in the entire world." Kenny's voice was shaky, and he couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kenny felt like he didn't deserve Stan as a friend even a little bit. The entire time Stan was with Craig, Kenny absolutely _loathed_ him. He didn't even know why he had hated him so much, but he did. Every time he saw how happy Stan made Craig. Every time Craig came home to Kenny's house _glowing_… Just being so freaking happy. So happy that he wouldn't be able to stop smiling - something Craig so _rarely_ did. And Kenny didn't cause that happiness. Even after all the Stan and Wendy bull crap at Token's party, Craig couldn't stop talking about Stan, and every single word of it just burned at Kenny's heart. Kenny started to feel so small and useless, and he constantly worried that Craig wouldn't need him anymore with Stan in the picture.

It took a few seconds to register into Stan's brain that Kenny wasn't actually attacking him, but instead hugging him. He relaxed, wrapped his arms around his friends frame and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, dude… Shit happens. Really." They pulled away from one another, but Kenny wouldn't look at him.

"No, dude. It's _not_ okay - I… I _really_ fucking hated you, man. And I don't even know why!" Kenny's eyes started to feel extremely heavy. "You don't deserve that. You really are a good guy and an amazing friend."

Stan stood there looking at him. He knew exactly why Kenny had been harbouring those feelings. He took his hand and placed it onto Kenny's shoulder, gingerly shaking him.

"You need to go home to Craig and fix this shit before you lose him forever, dude," he sighed deeply. "You two really do fucking belong together, and you have no idea how hard it was for me to say that."

Kenny remained standing there just staring at the floor silently. Stan smiled sadly and nodded to himself. He gave Kenny one final pat on the shoulder and walked off.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Stan/Craig and Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for strong sexual content and language.

**Chapter**: 9/?

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

Kenny had gone through the past few days in the most miserable mess he'd ever been in his entire life. Full of stress, uneasiness, worry and dysfunction. Not even the most painful death he had experienced in his childhood compared to how much emotional pain he was currently in.

Every time he went around Craig, his whole body would heat up uncomfortably and his heart would race. He wasn't able to function correctly, and it scared the shit right out of him. He didn't like feeling so dependent on Craig. He was used to being self-reliant throughout his entire life, and after that night with Craig… feeling how much his body - how much _he_ needed him pissed him off, confused him and just made him one gigantic wreck.

After hearing about Craig's panic attack about him and after his little talk with Stan that afternoon, Kenny was unbearably stressed out. He had smoked at least two packs in four short hours and he still couldn't stop trembling.

'_You need to go home to Craig and fix this shit before you lose him forever, dude.'_

Those words of Stan's kept echoing over and over inside of Kenny's brain, and it just wouldn't _stop_. The word 'forever' had completely lost all meaning, but it still scared the hell out of him. It had only been a few days without Craig, and Kenny was a goddamn mess. This whole selfish charade of his to prove that he didn't need Craig was failing miserably, and he knew it. He hadn't had sex once after that night with Craig and hadn't even slept on top of binge drinking and chain smoking a ton since then. But he was absolutely determined to overcome it all and move on. He didn't need anyone - he was fine by himself. He especially didn't need Craig.

_Craig…_

But forever was a long fucking time.

He remembered the heartbreaking downward spiral he had had to pull Craig out of the first time around. When Craig was so ultimately lost inside of his own thoughts and problems that he had actually tried to… well… Kenny hated thinking about it. Craig wouldn't actually try that _now_ because of all of this, would he?

Kenny sighed shakily, tossing his cigarette butt away. He pulled out his cigarette pack once again, groaning tiredly when he realized there were no smokes left. He angrily threw the empty carton onto a mound of snow, grumbling at the uneasiness in his stomach.

He had made plans to go to a rave that night, hoping to clear his mind. Maybe he would see if Craig wanted to go? Kenny furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his aching jaw at the thought of talking to Craig. He was not only nervous, but he knew Craig wasn't going to simply just jump up happily and accept his offer. Kenny had never purposely avoided Craig up to this point.

Sighing, he pulled a virtually strapless, almost broken digital watch from his sweater pocket and examined at it.

_8:49 p.m_

Was it really already that late?

Kenny nervously fiddled with his chapped bottom lip while he stared at the watch, trying to decide whether he should bother trying to invite Craig along with him.

---

Kenny eventually made it back to his filthy, broken down house. He had decided during his painfully stressful walk home that he would attempt to talk to Craig. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, and his heart and stomach were letting him know just how goddamn nervous he was.

Biting his thumbnail, he slowly opened the door to his house. The hinges made their usual loud creaks, and he almost threw up from his nerves right there. He peered inside slowly. The room was dark and no one was in there. Sighing weakly, he walked in and quietly closed the door behind him - at least as quietly as it would let him anyway.

He tiptoed through his house, wincing when he would hit a squeaky floor board. He slowly made it to his room, stopping abruptly with his stomach caught in his throat when he saw a tiny amount of light filtering onto the floor boards in front of his doorway. He walked over to his door and scanned the dimly lit room quickly. Craig was laying in his bed staring right at him. Every muscle in Kenny's body relaxed when he saw that Craig was very much still alive.

He cleared his throat quietly. "Craig… ?" Kenny asked cautiously, trying to conceal his discomfort.

The room was silent for a few seconds, and then Kenny heard a small grunting noise coming from Craig that he assumed meant 'What the fuck do you want, asshole?'

"Uh… I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me to a rave tonight, man?" Kenny suggested anxiously, his heart never once ceasing its rapid beating.

Craig just gawked at him as if he were completely insane. "Are you fucking serious?" Craig gave a small chuckle that sounded more like a painful sob.

Kenny merely sighed quietly to himself but continued taking his verbal beating.

"You ignore me and treat me like dog shit for three days and you're asking me to go to a fucking rave with you like nothing even happened?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Fucking typical. Exactly what I meant before; as long as it's fucking convenient for you, it's okay." He glared at Kenny, his eyes were darkened with absolute hatred. "Go fuck yourself."

Craig quickly stood up out of Kenny's bed and stormed by him, knocking Kenny's shoulder with his own as he passed by. Kenny stood there staring at the spot Craig had just been laying on in his bed. He had expected that exact reaction from Craig. He ran to his bathroom and shut the door, not even making it to the toilet, and vomiting up stomach acid into the shower instead. His jaw was clenched unbelievably tight, and he was fighting back sobs as hard as he could. He was _not_ going to let Craig get to him.

The anger building deep inside of his core crept up out of nowhere causing him to tremble violently. He pushed the bathroom door open and headed for the door to his house, not once looking at Craig who was sitting on the couch in the living room. He tore open the house door, walked outside and slammed it shut with as much force as his tired and feeble body could muster.

Kenny speed walked down the sidewalk, breathing wildly. His head was swimming with anger, confusion and sadness. He stopped at a crossing light, kicking at the snow angrily and calling it every swear word in the English language he could think of. He just wanted to get to that rave, get drunk or high or whatever the hell he could do first and screw the crap out of every chick there.

He was absolutely_ determined _to prove that neither he or his goddamn body needed Craig _fucking_ Tucker.

---

The McCormicks' house that night was even more frigid than normal. They had, yet again, withheld payment on their heating bill and the entire residence was suffering for it. Craig usually happily welcomed unpaid heating bills, because it gave him an excuse to cuddle in closer to his bed buddy without any pushing away or questions asked. But tonight was a different story.

He laid alone, heartbroken and curled up on the McCormicks' couch, body aching from the panic attack earlier in addition to being half frozen to death. He was angry at himself for letting Kenny go when he had tried to talk to him. The second Kenny slammed that door, he instantly regretted rejecting him.

'_Fucking poor ass McCormicks''_, he inferred miserably, shifting his weight and trying to regain body heat. He had contemplated many times about going home and resting there after what had happened with Kenny, but he knew that that was completely out of the question now. His dad would probably murder him this time around after what Stan had done to him.

Though, that thought was more welcoming than anything to Craig right now. At least he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of doing it himself…

He sighed dejectedly at his depressing thoughts. This wasn't the first time Craig had considered suicide. Not by a long shot. It's not like he thought about it because he was depressed or something overrated and gay like that, no. But before Kenny, he felt that there really wasn't any _reason_ for him to even _exist_ in the _first_ place. And that sad 'truth' seemed to once again plague every single one of Craig's thoughts.

What was the fucking _point_? What purpose did he even serve on this disgusting, overpopulated planet? And who the hell needed him anyway? Whose _ever_ needed him? Certainly not Kenny apparently. And Craig was just another chapter in Stan's life that he would eventually get over. Though, Craig _was_ genuinely grateful for everything Stan had done for him, he just couldn't continue to burden or hurt Stan with his constant obsessing over Kenny that he knew would take _ages_ to go away - if ever. That is unless he decided to just fucking endit.

He admittedly knew that there was no way he could actually get up the courage to do it now. Not at this point in his life. Not with how much he looked forward to seeing, feeling and smelling Kenny every single day. He knew that even the tiniest sliver of hope that Kenny would have a change of heart and come back to him would keep him alive until the bitter end. Knowing that even if it took Kenny ten goddamn years to realise that he needed or even just wanted to be with Craig again, that Craig would willingly and eagerly take him back into his life.

Groaning, Craig rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face into one of the pillows that had been sitting on the couch. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as the scent of cheap shampoo, hair grease and sweat filled his nostrils. It smelled just like Kenny.

He felt tears begin to assault his eyes yet again. Grabbing the pillow and hugging it closely to his chest, he closed his eyes and laid there sobbing.

---

When Kenny finally got to the rave after hitching a ride with some random guy heading in that direction, he hunted down the first person he could find with a stash of pot on them. He had taken 90 bucks out of his fathers wallet just for the occasion. His dad had probably obtained it illegally anyway. He smoked up every last bit of it as quickly as he could, barely fazed by it. He and Craig always did that stuff and it usually took a lot more than that to get him feeling it as much as he wanted to at that point.

He was surprised when he found Rebecca, or Red as everyone liked to call her, and Millie at the party. He didn't think that anyone he knew were actually into these types of things. Kenny even had to force Craig to go to them the majority of the time.

Kenny had always thought Millie was one of the best looking girls around, and he loved her cute little charming southern accent. She was also one of the few girls that he hadn't yet slept with in South Park. He wandered over to them, trying to fake a smile.

"Oh… hey Kenny," Red muttered irritably as Kenny strode up.

Kenny didn't really have the best reputation among the female population of South Park, and the majority of the girls were either wary about him or just completely stayed away.

Kenny walked in between Red and Millie, ignoring Red and turning his back to her. He never really liked Red much anyway - he thought she was a bitch, that she was terrible in bed and had small tits. He had never been shy about telling her any of that either.

Millie merely blushed at Kenny's sudden interest in her and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. Red looked at them both in disgust and swiftly intervened.

"So, I heard your boyfriend had a little meltdown about you today, Kenny. Is it true?" Red challenged, triumphantly gaining Kenny's full attention.

"Fuck off, slut," Kenny retorted, feeling far too tired to throw any actual creative insults at her.

Red scoffed, "Yeah, _I'm_ the slut. You look stressed, Ken - and if it's not about Craig, then…" Red raised her eyebrows and grinned at Kenny devilishly as she suddenly remembered about all the girl gossip that day. "Is what Bebe told us true? Hmmm, stud?"

Kenny's face heated up from embarrassment and anger. "Everything that comes out of that walking cum dumpster's mouth is always a fucking lie," he stated as he glared at Red.

"Riiight, you keep telling yourself that, buddy." She cackled as she watched Kenny storm away from the two girls, looking down to the ground and trying to hide his reddened face. Millie was pleading with him to wait, but Kenny didn't once look back.

Kenny normally won the arguments that he and Red had, even if it _was_ with some degree of difficulty. But his mind was disoriented from the lack of sleep and everything else that had gone… gone _wrong_ in the past three miserable days. He had felt at least a _little_ better up until that stupid Red whore had mentioned _him_. He didn't know what the hell to do. No matter where he went or what he did, he couldn't get away from Craig.

Kenny angrily plopped himself down onto an empty lounge booth couch near the back of the room, the techno music blaring through his ear drums. There were at least a dozen half used alcohol bottles scattered everywhere around him, but he strangely had no desire to drink any of it. He sighed and put his head down into his arms on the table, feeling the vibration of sound waves pulsating through his body.

"Kenny?" He groggily looked up to find Millie standing there and moved over to indicate that he wanted her sit beside him. He had bagged his prey without even trying. Excellent.

She willingly placed herself very closely beside Kenny, taking her hand and placing it on his thigh, extremely close to his dick. Kenny instantly reached for her hand, forcefully making her rub closer and harder - practically jerking him off.

Nothing.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek in frustration. Maybe getting a little more personal would help things out. He laced his fingers with hers, pulled her up, and lead her into one of the more secluded rooms in the building, locking the door. He desperately pulled her over to the sofa in the room, pulling her shirt off immediately and skilfully undoing her bra. She had great tits, there was no way this wouldn't work.

Kenny got right down to business, trying everything with her body that he knew would normally turn him on.

Nothing.

He deliriously groaned in utter frustration, biting back tears. Millie wasn't all that sober, so she didn't take any notice to his anguish. She moved her hand down Kenny's clothed chest, all the way to his groin and rubbed generously. Her face instantly twisted into drunken confusion.

"Wha… What's _wrong_ with you?" Kenny clenched his jaw at the words spilling out of her mouth that were already so painfully branded onto the back of his brain.

Pushing her away, he quickly ran to the door, unlocked it and bolted out of the room. Leaving an extremely attractive, naked, drunk Millie there alone and completely perplexed.

---

Kenny ran out of the building as fast as he could. A wall of cold winter night air slamming into his sweating, aching body.

Why was this _happening_ to him?!

Ever since that night with Craig, Kenny hadn't once been able to get hard for another person. Not one. He had managed to convince some of the most attractive girls he knew to sleep with him, and he wasn't even able to get the slightest bit turned on from them. Kenny normally had absolutely _no_ problems ever getting hard from girls. Any set of tits at all would do it - hell, even one tit would do it. After much desperation, he even went as far as to talk a few guys into it to see if that would work, and got no results. And nearly every single person uttered the same shattering words to him.

The only time he had been able to get hard since then was when he thought about Craig. Every time he had masturbated thinking about his best friend, he wasn't able to control it and he came within seconds.

Kenny was freaked out and angry that Craig had caused him to become fucking _flaccid_ for anyone else but him. He had been in complete denial about it at first, but after trying and failing with so many people he just… He didn't know what to think or how it had even happened. How could one simple hand-job from Craig completely turn his personal life upside down so harshly and so suddenly?

He knew it was a mistake going off with Bebe earlier that day to the boys locker room. Not being able to get his cock up for her was social suicide - Red had confirmed that much for him.

Crying out in frustration, he pounded on the wall of the building that sheltered the lively rave. Every bone in his body hating and lusting for Craig.

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING _WORK?!" _he wailed, his face immediately flushing at the realization that he had just yelled at his own dick.

He sighed, slid down and sat against the wall, burying his head into his shaking hands.

He missed Craig so _fucking_ much. He didn't mean for any of this to happen! But he felt so scared to be around him... If Craig could cause him to freak out over one little hand-job, who knows what else he was capable of with those hands that Kenny desired so much. But fuck… he wanted to be near Craig again _so badly_ - it was quite literally killing him. He knew he was being unbearably selfish for avoiding Craig, and he knew how much it was hurting Craig - how much it was ripping them both apart from the inside out.

Could that _actually_ be what love was? Kenny scoffed miserably at the thought, feeling like a complete homo for even considering it. He stood up and began walking home. He had a long way to go and a lot of time to think about everything he and his best friend - the best thing in his life had been through.

---

Kenny's stomach did flip after flip as his house crawled into his view. He had managed to grab a ride (funnily enough from the same guy he had gotten the first ride from) to get a little closer to his house so he didn't have to walk the entire way back. It would have taken him almost an hour and a half to get home otherwise. He's had to walk it before with Craig, so he knew first hand how much it sucked walking home (usually) plastered from that place.

He had done a tremendous amount of thinking on his way home. He was at least absolutely positive about two things by this point: that there was no denying his insufferably _severe_ attraction towards Craig, and his dick's insufferably severe attraction towards Craig. The one thing though, that still made him tremble feverishly at the mere thought was the horrifying realization that he may actually possibly _love_ him. Like… _**love**_, love him.

Kenny had never _actually_ loved another human being before in his entire life. Not like _that_ anyway. He loved his mother and father for being his mother and father. And he loved Stan and Kyle for being his best, truest friends. And Craig… He… well, he…

Kenny immediately shook away the thought when he felt his stomach and heart starting to react to it. He held his breath as he walked up to his door, placing a shaky hand onto the door knob. He opened it hesitantly, seeing Craig still sitting on the couch, now smoking and channel surfing and somehow not noticing that the squeaky door had opened. Kenny swallowed the dry lump in his throat, walked inside and closed the door. He leaned his back against it while he firmly gripped the handle behind him with both hands, watching Craig.

Craig finally averted his gaze from the television when he noticed Kenny there, looked boredly at him, and then continued watching the T.V. Kenny exhaled and walked over to his friend, standing in front of him and obscuring his view from the T.V. Craig looked up to him and stared emotionlessly. Kenny just stood there, staring back.

"What do you want, Kenny?" Craig demanded flatly after it started to get a little too awkward for his taste.

Kenny still said nothing. Craig rolled his eyes and leaned his body to the side to see around Kenny, looking at the television. Kenny shot down quickly, grabbed the remote out of Craig's hand, shut the T.V off and tossed the remote onto the floor.

"_What?_" Craig insisted again, getting annoyed and sitting back up straight. He took a puff off of his cigarette, holding the burning smoke inside of his lungs and snuffed the rest of his cigarette out in the ashtray on the end table next to the couch.

Kenny's heart started pounding even faster as he leaned his face down towards Craig, propping both hands on the back of the couch on either side of Craig's head and brushed his lips softly against Craig's. Kenny's dick twitched instantly from the contact and he felt the familiar sensation of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach that had been agonizingly haunting him over the past few days. But he continued to hold his shaky kiss there, pressing in more firmly every second.

Craig sat there, not reacting and just staring back into Kenny's eyes impassively. Kenny clenched his jaw in embarrassment and hurt, feeling tears stinging at his eyes when Craig merely looked completely disinterested in him or what he was doing. He hesitantly pulled back, looking away from Craig, and began walking away.

He immediately felt Craig grab onto his arm and pull him roughly back down so that he was standing over top of Craig, smashing their lips back together. Kenny let out a throaty whimper when Craig hungrily licked Kenny's bottom lip, prying his lips open. A waft of smoke Craig had been holding in billowed up from his lungs, slowly crept its way into Kenny's mouth, and Kenny desperately inhaled every little bit of the addicting polluted substance.

Craig ran his tongue harshly over Kenny's while the other boy held in the second hand smoke, his whole body shuddering in approval at the smoky taste and texture of Craig's tongue. Craig rubbed his nose against Kenny's cheek bone, placing affectionate kisses around his mouth repeatedly and then locking their lips back together. The two kissed fervently, their slick tongues softly grazing over one another as Kenny lightly blew the smoke back out through his nose, his eyes shut loosely.

Kenny swore that nothing in his entire life had ever made him more hard than that just had.

Craig guided Kenny's chin up with his nose, lightly placing kisses all along Kenny's neck and collar bone. He took his hand and traced his fingers all around Kenny's hardened dick, but not once actually touching it. Kenny was on cloud nine. Being touched so intimately by another human being - by _Craig_ after three days of only getting himself off was exhilarating. He had, after all, grown accustomed to consistently getting off plenty of other ways.

Craig unzipped Kenny's sweater, pulled it off and tossed it aside. He pushed Kenny's shirt up, placing his hand onto Kenny's shoulder with the stretched garment in between. He used his other hand to gently caress every part of Kenny's torso, all the way down to his crotch. He teasingly licked and nipped around Kenny's groin while Kenny tugged Craig's hat off and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, sensually observing everything the brunette did to him.

Kenny stood there waiting eagerly as Craig got his fill out of his body. He felt that Craig _more_ than deserved it after all the years Kenny had neglected his obvious yearning.

Craig continued his little game of tease, creeping over every little inch of Kenny's body, but completely avoiding touching his dick in any way. Kenny's knees buckled from the attention Craig was so willingly giving to him. Craig swiftly grabbed onto him and dragged him down to the couch and onto his back, slowly crawling over top of him and sucking vigorously at his neck. Kenny's groin was painfully hard, and he wanted nothing more to just screw Craig right into fucking oblivion.

"Craig…" he panted as his voice cracked slightly. "Fucking… _please_. I can't take it anymore, dude." He desperately pleaded with Craig to end the foreplay and to just _do it_.

He felt the warm whisper of Craig's breath creep slowly up to his ear.

"Now you know how I've felt for the past seven years," Craig whispered into his ear, followed by a light chuckle.

Kenny gaped at him, shocked, and Craig just grinned maddeningly back at him, trying not to burst out into laughter.

"_What?!_" Kenny shrieked. He pushed Craig up off of him into a sitting position, throwing one leg over Craig's hips and sitting on him - both of their achingly hard cocks pressing against one another, only separated by the fabric of their incredibly tight jeans.

Kenny eagerly started grinding into him, tugging off both his and Craig's shirts and quickly undoing their jeans. He pulled both of them out, taking their shafts into his hand and pumping mercilessly. They both panted and moaned, watching each other's dazed and flushed expressions through half lidded eyes.

They cravingly tore off their jeans and Craig used their pre cum to slick up his length. They were far too horny to bother hunting down any actual lube. Kenny picked himself up slightly, locking his lips with Craig's. Craig positioned his length at Kenny's entrance and Kenny sat slowly back down, pushing it up inside of him and ignoring the intense pain that shot up his back. Both of them had completely stopped moving. They panted into one another's mouths breathlessly, way too afraid that they were going to blow their loads right then and there from sheer lust. All the years and years of forced sexual repression and tension were coming out at them in full force.

Craig began thrusting up into Kenny, squirming and appreciatively moaning, trying to contain all the excitement Kenny was causing his impatient body. They timed their thrusts with one another, never once breaking their gasping kiss. Craig _finally_ grabbed onto Kenny's dick, pumping it in time with their thrusts.

"Craig… _Fuck!_" Kenny exclaimed into Craig's mouth, biting down onto the other's bottom lip.

Craig grabbed onto Kenny's ass with his unoccupied hand, guiding him in even closer as they both gave a few final gratifying thrusts, crying out and releasing every little feeling they had kept pent up over the years.

They both sat there completely breathless and sweaty, feeling fucking _amazing_. Kenny tightly fastened his arms around Craig's neck and buried his face into it as close as physically possible, taking in every single exclusive smell that defined Craig. Nothing in his entire life had ever felt so satisfying, so good and so… so _real_. This must have been what all those gay romance movies talked about when they said that sex was better with someone that you… that you _loved_. Kenny wasn't sure how long it would take for him to feel comfortable admitting to or even thinking that word, but he was pretty confident that that's what it was that he felt right now towards the boy he was straddling so eagerly.

Craig curled his arms around Kenny's waist, pulling them both down onto their sides, facing one another. Kenny bit his lip apprehensively, slightly pulling away from Craig. Craig's heart started to speed up thinking that Kenny had once again, decided to just push him away and ignore it all.

"Aren't… you even a little bit curious about why I came back and… and did this with you?" Kenny inquired nervously, running a hand through his blond locks.

"No," Craig responded flatly.

"Wha-? Why not?" Kenny furrowed his eyebrows in uncertainty.

"Because I'd rather not know. The past is the past, and I'd prefer to just move on. Forget about it, man," Craig calmly replied, blankly staring at his hand as it traced the shape of Kenny's ear.

Kenny smiled faintly at his response and sighed, "If you say so, dude." He nudged back in closer to Craig, lazily rubbing his nose against his neck.

When they finally realized just how cold the unheated house was - especially when naked - they quickly moved to Kenny's room. They grabbed numerous blankets that were scattered throughout the house and took shelter underneath them in Kenny's bed.

The two laid there trailing their hands all over every inch of each other's body, analyzing and learning new thing's about one another that they weren't able to when they wore the restricting title 'Best Friends'. Watching everything they did to each other intently as their skin trembled under every little touch and sent electricity coursing throughout their entire bodies. Their hearts fluttered excitedly as they listened to one another's reactions and intensified breathing. Neither of them wanting to actually outright admit how much they so fucking _badly_ cared for and needed one another.

"You know… for what it's worth, you give a better hand-job than the majority of blow-job's and sex I've had," Kenny proclaimed, smirking into a kiss.

Craig scoffed, pulling away slightly to look at him, "What did you expect after years of being fucking cock-blocked by you?" They both laughed as they affectionately locked their lips back together, smiling into the kiss happily.

Craig knew he shouldn't have given into Kenny so easily after the way he had treated him, but he figured without Kenny, he'd be royally screwed either way. He felt that there really was no avoiding it. After thinking long and hard about his relationship with him, he decided that maybe Kenny had needed time to do some actual thinking with his _brain_ for once instead of with his cock. It all seemed to work out in the end, so he wasn't going to dwell on it. It wasn't in his nature to.

---

The next day at school, the two of them simply continued on like nothing had ever happened. Although now, they were even more publicly physical with one another. Craig had stated to Kenny more than enough times that he didn't give a shit if he wanted to continue screwing other people, but Kenny simply refused. It's not like he knew if he'd even be able to get the goddamn thing up for anyone else yet anyway. Kenny knew it wasn't going to be easy trying to end his promiscuity, but he was willing to do anything for Craig. Though, there was no way in hell he'd ever stop flirting. Craig, again, knew this, and didn't care in the slightest.

They hadn't actually _officially_ started dating. They both kind of figured that it was sort of mutually implied. But the thought of calling their relationship that, or even being considered "boyfriends" made them both want to laugh hysterically. They really didn't feel any need to label their relationship at all. They were just Craig and Kenny.

Stan had almost thrown up right there in the school hallway when he had seen them back together acting so careless and as if nothing had even happened between them. But he was honestly happy to see them both return back to their normal selves. It just wasn't the same around that place without the pair causing trouble or making the girls giggle and the boys grumble by hugging and holding hands around the school.

As much as Stan tried to hide the fact that he still cared for Craig _that_ way, he was more than happy to be able to be close friends with him. And he was quite sure that he and Kenny had never been closer. He knew that it would take some time for him to get over Craig, but he was at least content with his life as it currently stood.

Craig and Kenny had kidnapped Stan from their U.S History class at the end of the day, and forced him to skip it with them. They ventured up onto the school rooftop, sitting casually on the side of the building with their legs dangling over the side, and Kenny sitting in the middle. They talked and laughed about everything they had gone through over the past few weeks. About how something so stupid and simple could be so fucking life altering at the same time.

"Dude!" Kenny snickered. "You were fucking _plastered_ at that party, Stan. Shit, if I hadn't been so afraid that you were going to barf all over me, I would have been laughing my fucking ass of at how gone you were! You were literally green, man."

"Yeah, dude," Stan replied smiling shyly, his face slightly pink from embarrassment. "I remember that pretty well, unfortunately. I don't think I've ever felt that sick before."

The three of them continued joking and picking at one another for every little thing they could remember about the past three agonizing weeks. Awkward moments would occasionally squirm their way into the conversation, but they would simply shrug it off and move on. Life was way too short to hold grudges.

Kenny happily swung his arms around both of their necks, bringing them in for a gay little brotherly hug. He kissed them both wetly on the cheeks and the two of them instantly retracted and wiped away his spit.

---

Stan had decided long before that there was no way in hell he'd get back together with Wendy. He did care for her, but at the same time, those feelings of love he thought he had for her had just completely fallen away. She had begged him several times to get back together with her, but he turned her down with ease every time. Though, they did still remain close friends. They hung out and talked about everything together - even still going on 'double dates' with Kyle and Rebecca and sometimes even with Craig and Kenny. Craig and Kenny, however, didn't like the idea of deeming it a double date.

Craig had actually started talking to Clyde, Tweek, Token and the rest his old friends again. He knew things would never be the way they were before between them all, but it was better than simply acting like no one else but Kenny existed. He had completely moved out of his father's house and moved all of his things into Kenny's house. Neither he nor his sister cared to turn their dad in for his abusing; they figured the piece of shit would rot drunk and alone in the end anyway.

All in all, things were how they should be. Not chick-flick movie ending, per se - but normal.

Their lives weren't exciting and they weren't perfect. But they weren't bad either.

They were just okay.

And that's just the way they liked it.

* * *

Yeah, this is the last chapter. There will, however, be an epilogue.

Reviews are _very_ much appreciated, and thank you to everyone whose read this story, reviewed, alerted and favorited it. It's all meant a lot to me!!! ;D


	10. Epilogue

**Category**: South Park

**Pairings**: Craig/Kenny

**Rating**: **M** for strong sexual content and language.

**Chapter**: 10/10

**Beta Reader**: The lovely BadSamaJama. Go check out her fics, boys and girls. She's amazing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters.

* * *

Kenny trudged through the aisles at his boring Wal-Mart job, checking for things that had fallen on the floor or toys that annoying little brats had taken out of packages when their parents weren't paying attention. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was time for his break. Not that he was really doing much to begin with. He wandered off to go find Craig, remembering that Craig had mentioned earlier that he had some shit to do in the video games department.

Kenny and Craig had dropped out of school about a month after Christmas and both of them had gotten jobs at another new Wal-Mart that had opened up in South Park. Neither of them were really sure how they had gotten the job in the first place - both of their interviews had gone horribly. They must have really been desperate for staff. The fact that they were even still employees after all the stuff they had stolen and how much they had slacked off was beyond them, but they weren't about to complain since they needed the money.

They had rented a rundown little apartment together. Craig made _sure _that the place at the very least had an actual working shower. It wasn't the most glorious place nowadays, but it was still better than when they had first moved in. The previous owners had left the place full of some kind of animal hair they couldn't really identify. There were piss stains all over the carpet, holes in the wall and bugs and mice had taken refugee there as well. They fixed the place up as much as was needed, but it was still a wreck. It felt just like home.

Other than paying for their rent, they pretty much spent their money on pot, alcohol and food to buy when they had the munchies while they were stoned. Stan and Kyle would occasionally pop in for a bit to hang out with them, but they would either leave after about 20 minutes out of disgust, or the four of them would simply go somewhere else.

He rubbed his heavy eyes with the palms of his hands tiredly and started to head over to the games department in search of Craig. Kenny was glad that both he and Craig had gotten the same job, because he would have gone insane with boredom by now if he didn't have him here to be mischievous with. They were known to be partners in crime around there, and most of the other employee's - being middle aged people - tended to stay away from them. That is unless they wanted to have a rough time while they were at work. Their manager was never actually able to find any solid proof to back up any complaints about them, so she wasn't able to fire them.

He reached the video games department, noticing a pile of untouched boxes and raised his eyebrow. He peered in looking for Craig, and saw him sitting on top of one of the boxes playing with a demo PSP that they had out for the customers to try. He chuckled to himself, and walked over to Craig, pushing his way underneath Craig's arms and onto his lap.

"Dude, you almost got me killed, you asshole. Fuck." Craig grumbled as he repositioned himself so that Kenny's boney ass wasn't digging into his thigh's - not once taking his eyes off of the tiny PSP screen.

"I have ten minutes for a break, you know," Kenny said, placing his hand onto Craig's busy one and gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"Congratulations," Craig replied flatly, far too absorbed in the game to care about anything Kenny was subtly suggesting.

"Come take your break with me now, faggot!" Kenny begged him.

"No, I'm working."

"Yeah. Clearly," Kenny replied sarcastically. "Come on, Craig. Ten whole minutes." Craig paused his game and looked up to Kenny with an eyebrow cocked. "Really? Where?"

"Come on," Kenny grabbed the game from Craig's hand, placing it back onto the customer counter and waving over one of the other nearby employee's to cover for Craig while he took his break.

Kenny quickly led him to the back of the store and into the manager's office. He wasted no time and pushed Craig back over onto her desk, thrusting his hands up Craig's shirt, rubbing all over his chest and desperately shoving his tongue into his mouth, hungrily kissing him. Kenny pulled away, fumbling around in his pockets looking for the condom he had put there earlier. They didn't really feel like getting fired for having sex in their managers office, let alone on her desk, so they had to be as discreet as possible. Not wearing a condom wasn't really an option.

Kenny quickly glanced at the clock in the office. "Shit, we only have like 5 minutes now." He tore the wrapper open and started unzipping his pants.

"Whoa, whoa, dude," Craig halted him, grabbing the arm Kenny was holding the condom in. "Who says you get to top?"

"What? We had a deal, douche. It's my turn to top, you got to last time," Kenny replied, frowning.

"I don't give a fuck. That didn't count. I was stoned and drunk out of my fucking mind." Craig started to grab for the condom, but Kenny was too quick for him.

"Screw you! It's my turn. We have to hurry, Craig. Quit wasting time!"

"You now all of a sudden care about your job?" Craig inquired, narrowing his eyes. Kenny shrugged and stared back at him pleadingly.

Craig grumbled and shook his head in defeat, "Fine. Whatever." It's not like Craig didn't like being on the bottom, but he absolutely loved screwing the shit out of Kenny.

Kenny grinned victoriously, pulled himself out and slid the already lubed condom down over his hard dick. Craig pulled his pants and boxers down just far enough for Kenny to have access. Kenny positioned both of Craig's legs on either side of his hips, and slid into him with ease.

Kenny rolled his hips into Craig, faster and harder than he normally would have. With such a short break, they didn't really have much time for foreplay. Craig wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, pulling him down into a kiss and moaning agreeably into Kenny's mouth. Kenny quickly broke the kiss and began biting and sucking ruthlessly at Craig's neck while Craig ran his hands wildly through Kenny's hair and timed his thrusts with Kenny's.

The two of them panted and moaned, rocking against one another and running their hands everywhere, not caring one bit about the amount of noise they were making. So much for being discreet.

Kenny gave a few last shuddering thrusts and released into the condom he had been wearing. He pulled himself out of Craig and removed the condom, tossing it at his managers waste basket, but completely missing and hitting the wall behind it instead. The condom slid down behind the basket and out of view. Kenny completely ignored it uncaringly, tucked himself back inside of his pants and began walking for the door.

"Dude?! Where the hell are you going?!" Craig demanded, baffled that Kenny was just up and leaving him there with a raging hard-on.

"Huh? I have to get back to work, dude. My break ended like 5 minutes ago," he smiled at Craig.

"What?! Get back here and suck me off or something, you piece of shit!" Craig was seething at him. Kenny laughed loudly, smirking as he walked back over to Craig.

Craig continued to glare at him, but his angered expression quickly melted away when Kenny planted a small, affectionate kiss onto his lips and held it there. Kenny took both of his hands and placed them onto Craig's thigh's, using both thumbs to gently massage the area around his hardened dick, and causing Craig to moan into the kiss. Kenny hunched down over Craig's waist, running his tongue over the tip of his shaft. Craig bit his lip to stifle a moan and combed his fingers through Kenny's nice and clean, dirty blond hair.

Kenny ran his mouth down over as much of Craig's length as he was able to, bobbing his head up and down and using his right hand to stimulate the rest of whatever his mouth wasn't able to cover. Craig pushed his hips up into Kenny's mouth and pressed Kenny's head down forcefully.

Kenny choked and coughed, immediately pulling his mouth off of Craig. "What the fuck!"

Craig laughed bitterly. "You deserved it, asshole. Now hurry up, dude." Kenny glared at him and obediently continued with his task.

Craig clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut while Kenny expertly did things with his tongue that boys his age - or anyone his age - shouldn't know how to do. After a few, achingly pleasurable seconds, Craig dispensed into Kenny's mouth, rolling his hips and agreeing with whatever it was that Kenny was doing.

After Craig had finished, Kenny pulled his mouth off of him and stood up. He grabbed Craig's Wal-Mart vest and wiped off a little dribble of cum that had seeped its way out of his mouth.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Craig tore the garment out of the grinning blond boy's hand angrily, wiping it roughly against the edge of the desk trying to scrape it off. "You're such a fucking dumb-ass."

Kenny stood there watching as the raven only planted more incriminating evidence onto their manager's desk, muttering a string of curse words under his breath. Kenny was trying to suppress a laugh fearing that he would be kicked in the groin by doing so. His smile slowly began to fade away as he watched Craig's movements, watching and examining every little curve on his body and the way it swayed from his actions. Watching the way his eyebrows wouldn't even furrow in the slightest, even when he was beyond pissed off at Kenny, and only Kenny. Instead, he would just get this unexplainable cold, blank stare on his face that gave Kenny chills.

Kenny felt an unfamiliar wave of sensations wash over his entire body and for some reason had this uncontrollable urge to grasp onto Craig and never let him go. Without any warning for the fuming boy sitting on the desk in front of him, Kenny moved forward, clasping his arms tightly around Craig's torso and fastening them together securely around his back, pushing his face into Craig's chest. Craig instantly stopped moving and sat there looking at the wall confused.

"What are you doing," he said flatly, not even the slightest bit of questioning in his tone.

"… I love you," Kenny whispered.

Craig looked down at the teen clinging to his chest, took a hand and placed it onto Kenny's back, gingerly patting it, "I uh… Thanks?"

"No!" Kenny exclaimed, practically cutting him off and Craig pulled back, startled.

"Huh?"

"No, dude. I really, _really_ fucking _love_ you! Like… _really_ love you. I mean, at first I thought that it was because I had always wanted in your pants, but I…" Kenny pulled back and eyed Craig nervously, getting anxious when his facial expressions still wouldn't budge. Kenny started feeling extremely stupid for letting himself say that. "Well?!" he sputtered, his face beginning to flush.

"Well what?" Craig inquired monotonically.

"Don't you have to like… say something now… ?" Kenny's face began heating up immensely, feeling like a huge gay-wad for saying something so obviously naive.

Scoffing, Craig placed his other hand onto Kenny's head and lazily smirked. "I shouldn't have to say anything. Plus it sounds extremely fucking gay."

Gritting his teeth, Kenny pushed his face back into Craig's chest to hide his very apparent blush, mumbling.

"Suck my dick, dude…"


End file.
